AMOR A PRUEBA
by anakarenina1303
Summary: El amor no siempre es fácil, siempre está expuesto a situaciones que nos hacen creer que la felicidad al lado del ser querido no existe...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Candy era trabajaba en la residencia del duque de Granchester un aristócrata inglés que venía a Estados Unidos por negocios con frecuencia por lo que optó por comprar una casa en Chicago ya que la mayoría de sus negocios estaban en esa ciudad, Candy conocía al duque desde aproximadamente un año a pesar de que era distante y de pocas palabras hacia los empleados de la casa se sentía a gusto trabajando en aquella casa baja las ordenes de la dama de llaves María quien a pesar de ser estricta siempre se mostraba cariñosa y sobre todo paciente pues siempre era muy despistada en lo que hacía. Candy era descrita por todo el personal de casa como la alegría hecha persona pues siempre se le veía animosa a pesar de que tenía a su tía abuela enferma en casa motivo por lo que tuvo que trabajar como empleada en casa de los Granchester.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa es como si llegarías tarde a una cita?- le preguntaba María el ama de llaves

-… bueno algo así quede con alguien…- respondió una sonrojada Candy

-me alegro espero que sea un buen muchacho…-

-lo es…no debe de preocuparse…

-espero conocerlo algún día… bueno vete muchacha no te retrasare más

\- está bien… -

 _ **Hace un año**_

Candy conoció a Anthony casi al mismo tiempo que empezó a trabajar en la casa del duque un día de lluvia en que cayó accidentalmente tratando de guarirse de la lluvia.

-Se encuentra bien señorita…- decía un apuesto muchacho que descendía del caballo para luego ofrecerle su mano para que pudiera levantarse… Candy levanto su rostro y anotar lo apuesto que era se paralizo

-le ocurre algo… acaso se lastimo

-no… solo me caí…

-bueno espero que no se encuentre muy cómoda la lluvia amenaza con empeorar- le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa y alcanzando de nuevo su mano… Candy tomo su mano con nerviosismo el joven la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias… - respondía una nerviosa Candy para luego caminar en sentido contrario del muchacho hasta que él dijo

-¿Dónde vive?... ¿Yo la podría llevar?

-no se preocupe no es necesario… yo estaré bien gracias

-no es de caballeros dejar a una dama vamos – el muchacho se subió al caballo con gran agilidad se acerco a Candy y le alcanzo la mano con una sincera sonrisa-la misma que paralizo a Candy aceptando la invitación del joven él la rodeaba con sus brazos ella estaba muy nerviosa

-bueno dígame a donde la llevo señorita

-Yo… yo iba pueblo

El camino fue silencioso al llegar a las afueras del pueblo

-dígame que hacia lejos del pueblo en esta tormenta

-Es mi día libre por lo que decidí visitar a mi tía abuela

-Ya veo… supongo que trabaja en una de las mansiones del lugar ¿verdad?

-si trabajo en la mansión de los Granchester

-vaya entonces nos veremos continuamente… pequeña

Después de la bajo del caballo con delicadeza sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar la mirada azul de aquel joven que cierta manera la hipnotizo

-mi nombre es Anthony…- dijo esto mientras volvía a cabalgar su caballo

-el mío es Candy White

-un dulce nombre… adiós

-adiós…- le decía Candy mientras veía que el muchacho se alejaba

Después de dos semanas de aquel encuentro mientras ella paseaba por los alrededores en su descanso recorriendo los límites del mansión en dónde trabajaba observo un hermoso jardín de rosas que Expedia un inigualable aroma por el lugar se acerco y de pronto lo vio era aquel muchacho rubio que la había cautivado ella accidentalmente piso una rama lo que hizo girar al joven

-vaya eres Candy verdad…-

-Hola… siento interrumpirte

-de ninguna manera

-tú también trabajas aquí… supongo que de jardinero

-jajajajajajajajaja… se oyó una risa que se acercaba ambos jóvenes giraron para ver a los recién llegados

-JARDINERO… vaya que risa aunque esa descripción no está mal dicha de alguna manera

En ese instante Candy observo a dos jóvenes uno con anteojos que reía de manera tímida y el otro muchacho que no paraba de reír a carcajadas

-dime Anthony quien es esta señorita que te dice jardinero

-lo siento…no pensé ofenderle…- decía una nerviosa Candy

-No te preocupes Candy ellos siempre molestan… Archie… Steve… ella es Candy

\- Hola mi nombre es Steve… él es mi hermano Archie… ambos somos primos de Anthony

Archie tomo la mano de Candy para depositar un beso sobre ella

-Mucho gusto… señorita – esto sonrojo a Candy-

-Igualmente…-

-tú no debes de ser de por aquí sino ya te habría conocido… - menciono Archie

-recién empecé a trabajar en la casa de los Granchester

-Trabajar…-

-si trabajo como empleada…

-Vaya vaya… es una broma verdad… tu eres una sirvienta…- decía en tono despectivo Archie

-Archie…compórtate- le recriminaba Anthony

-será mejor que me vaya…- respondía una apenada Candy

-no es necesario señorita debe perdonar a mi hermano a veces es un niño…verdad Archie- decía Steve

-Lo siento… será mejor que me retire- dijo esto mientras se marchaba del lugar

-fue un gusto Candy ya hablaremos otro día- decía Steve para luego ir detrás de su hermano

En ese instante Candy observo el broche que Anthony tenia era la insignia de la casa Andrew una de las familias más adineradas del lugar

-tú eres un Andrew

-así… - dijo Anthony observando su insignia

-lo siento señor yo no pensé… bueno es mejor que me vaya- dijo esto mientras se giraba para irse Anthony la sostenía del brazo para que no se fuera

-acaso me juzgaras por mi condición…

-no no eso… es solo que no es correcto señor…

-deja de decirme señor solo dime Anthony quieres o me sentiré ofendido… o deseas que yo te llame señorita White

-no solo dígame Candy… - le decía Candy acompañada de una sonrisa

-eres más bonita cuando ríes…-este comentario sobre enrojeció a Candy lo que hizo sonar una sonora carcajada en el lugar

-jajajajajajajaja… pequeña solo digo la verdad

Así entre bromas ambos platicaron durante el resto de la tarde ella era una muchacha de dieciocho años y el de veinte años que venía de vacaciones a estados unidos pues junto a sus primos estudiaba en la universidad de Londres. Anthony quedo prendado de la belleza de Candy pero al conversar con ella se dio cuenta que era más que una cara bonita era muy sencilla e inteligente Candy se la pasaba leyendo los libros de la biblioteca del duque en su ausencia claro con el permiso de la ama de llaves algún día quería ser enfermera ella era autentica a diferencia de las chicas que constantemente lo acosaban no se avergonzaba de sus orígenes era huérfana de padre y madre su tía Pony se había hecho cargo de ella es por ello que trabajaba en la casa del duque Anthony se divertía con cada anécdota que le contaba en sus ratos libres… durante las semanas siguientes se unieron a sus pláticas Steve quien le mostraba gustoso los inventos que realizaba a demás de que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a colaborar con él ante las constante objeciones de Anthony… Archie nunca pensó que una sirvienta alborotaría a su primo y hermano que al parecer parecían pasarla bien en compañía de ella. Así que un día decidió acercarse al grupo que no paraba de reír por uno de los inventos fallidos de su hermano al ver la cara llena de ceniza de Candy no pudo aguantar la risa… ella en vez de molestarse hizo muecas graciosas lo que causo más risa entre los muchachos. Así se pasó el verano esas tardes maravillosas con los tres muchachos eran inigualables ellos nunca habían conocido a una chica tan libre y espontánea.

En Anthony nacía un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado se sentía seriamente atraído por Candy… cuando llego el momento de separarse pues Anthony tenía que volver a Londres junto a sus primos a continuar con sus estudios… una tarde cuando ambos estaban solos junto al rosal

-Candy este verano fue maravilloso… espero que cuando regrese nos podamos volver a ver promete que estarás aquí a mi retorno

-lo estaré… no me olvides

-ya estás muy metida en mi querida Candy te prometo que no dejare de pensar en ti ni un solo día te escribiré todos los días y espero que me respondas.

-Anthony…yo también les escribiré todos los días… los extrañare…- dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Anthony y unas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-ya te mencione que eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras verdad- menciono Anthony mientras limpiaba su rostro con su mano para posteriormente darle un beso en la mejilla

Así el muchacho se marchó del lugar mientras Candy acariciaba su rostro justo donde le había besado.

 _ **Hoy**_

 _ **En casa de Candy**_

-Vaya muchacha… estas muy despistada el día de hoy… dime quien es el dueño de tus pensamientos – le replicaba su tía a manera de broma

-tía… él es muy especial ya te lo traeré algún día para que lo conozcas- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella se había hecho cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron era como su madre y le daba un beso en su frente-

-estas enamorada de él… porque desde que lo conociste no dejaste de hablar de él aunque aun no me has dicho su apellido

Candy sabía bien que su tía no aprobaría que estuviera con un chico rico, por eso solo lo describía como un chico de un rancho que estudiaba en otra ciudad y venia de vacaciones a ayudar en el rancho de sus padres…

-ya te lo presentare…buenas noches tía tengo que descansar bien para verme linda

-te aseguro que ya eres linda querida… lo tendrás cautivado

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Ella corría presurosa durante los meses que estaban alejados no había dejado de escribir un solo día e igualmente recibía cartas de los muchachos en especial de Anthony quien le contaba de su pronto regreso… ella había ahorrado para comprarse un vestido quería verse linda para ellos en especial para él…

Candy corría al lugar donde se encontraría con él, luego subió a un árbol con suma agilidad para observar si Anthony estaba cerca al verlo descendió con la misma agilidad, él tenía un gorro que le cubría el pelo y una chalina alrededor lucia más alto - Cuanto tiempo sin verte… -mientras se acercaba emocionada poco a poco a la orilla del lago sin percatarse que el joven que observaba no era Anthony sino otro muchacho quien había observado toda la escena- una dama que sube árboles vaya eso nunca lo había visto, pensó para si mismo.

-vaya vaya tengo admiradoras por todo el mundo no pensé que las tenía en América…-mencionaba aquel joven que se levantaba del pasto después de tirar el cigarrillo y se acercó a Candy de manera amenazante – Señorita disculpe pero no la recuerdo- Candy retrocedió ante la proximidad del joven

-jajajaja… me tiene miedo no se preocupe no me gustan las niñas llenas de pecas y menos con tendencias de monos

-no me diga me vio trepando… es usted muy maleducado…-ella se llenó de furia

-vaya… vaya… creo que está molesta será mejor que me retire no me vaya a golpear… jajajajajaja- diciendo esto se apartó del lugar

-que chico tan mal educado

-¿Quién es mal educado?, decía Anthony quien llegaba

 **HOLA SEGUIDORAS ESPERO Y ME SIGAN EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA… COMO SIEMPRE AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS…**


	2. CONFUSIONES

**CAPITULO II**

 _ **CONFUSIONES**_

-Anthony… llegaste – lo abrazo sin importarle nada ni nadie –me alegra tanto volver a verte no sabes todo lo que te extrañe… las lágrimas amenazaron con salir

-por favor no vayas a llorar… hoy es un día muy bonito y lo pienso disfrutar al máximo en tu compañía…

-está bien…- ¿Dónde están Steve y Archie?

-quise adelantarme… te quería solo para mi… - este comentario hizo sonrojar a Anthony y a Candy- él se agarró la cabeza – es mejor que nos vayamos…

-si… vámonos hoy hay una feria en el pueblo

-será divertido ir a una de esas ferias nunca antes fui a ninguna

-en serio… no puede ser

-la verdad mi abuela es muy sobreprotectora por eso solo tú sabes que llegue

-entonces seré tu guía el día de hoy

El día fue perfecto para aquellos jóvenes, sin duda alguna ambos estaban enamorados, la tarde llego y también una pequeña lluvia cuando ambos regresaban en medio de carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Candy ambos se guardaron ante el aumento de la lluvia en una pequeña cueva en el camino Candy se abrazaba así misma por el frio que sentía cuando de pronto Anthony le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Ambos permanecían en silencio las palabras no hacían falta solo se miraban fijamente y se sonreían mutuamente.

-Candy… pronto habrá una fiesta de recepción en nuestra casa por nuestra llegada… yo quisiera que vayas… quiero que seas mi compañera…

-Anthony

-Por favor dime que iras…

-Anthony yo por supuesto que iría pero…

-pero…

-bueno… yo sé que ustedes, quisieran que vaya pero no creo que sea aceptada por los demás después de todo solo soy una sirvienta…- giro su rostro para que Anthony no la viera llorar

-ya te dije que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – le dijo limpiando su rostro con sus manos

-Anthony… yo

-A mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás para mi tu solo eres Candy… bueno si temes que te descubran descuida la fiesta es de máscaras… está de moda en Europa y bueno la tía abuela no quiere estar fuera de moda… le dijo con una sonrisa

Candy sonrió ante el comentario

-me gusta verte así entonces dime aceptas ir como mi pareja…

-por supuesto que sí…- Candy le dio un efusivo abrazo por la alegría que le causaba, al darse cuenta de la acción, esta soltó de manera abrupta a Anthony

-lo siento…- dijo Candy

-A mí no me molesto…- ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que notaron que un zorro trataba de entrar a la cueva – bueno creo que ocupamos su madriguera es mejor que nos vayamos- menciono Anthony

-… yo también lo creo además la lluvia ya disminuyo

 _ **Al anochecer en casa de los Granchester**_

Candy llegaba empapada por la lluvia

-Vaya niña te resfriaras… y te aseguro que es momento menos adecuado-le decía el ama de llaves mientras le alcanzaba un toalla

-porque lo dice-

-llego él duque junto a su hijo…

-¿su hijo?

-dice que él se quedara de forma permanente para llevar los negocios que tienen aquí

-entonces es mayor…

-bueno no tanto de hecho solo debe ser dos o tres años mayor que tú… ya muchacha sécate que mañana lo conocerás

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

La ventana Candy daba en dirección de los establos de la mansión, cuando de pronto oyó un ruido que indicaban que las puertas del establo eran abiertas…ella se puso su bata y apresurada corrió hacía el lugar, donde noto que un hombre trataba de llevarse un caballo.

-¿detente ladrón que es lo que está haciendo?

El muchacho giro y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerlo era el mismo del día anterior

-así que por eso estabas merodeando el día de ayer ¡ladrón! ¡Ayúdenme un ladrón de caballos, ladrón!

-ya muchacha cálmate estas malinterpretando esto… te aseguro que te arrepentirás…- el muchacho siguió sacando al caballo, cuando quiso montarse en este Candy corrió hacia él para tratar de evitar que se llevara al animal.

-ya suéltame- dijo el muchacho

-no te dejare llevarte nada de esta propiedad…- ante los forcejeos ambos cayeron cerca de una charca de barro producto de la lluvia del día anterior, él cayó sobre ella sus miradas se cruzaron, el muchacho trato de zafarse pero lo sujetaba con fuerza para que este no se fuera ambos luchaban ensuciándose más en el barro.

-si querías que estuviéramos cerca solo tenías que decírmelo

-encima de ladrón insolente… lo sujeto porque no quiero que se escape

En ese instante llegaron los empleados del hogar alarmados por los gritos de Candy y al reconocer al muchacho lleno de barro grande fue su sorpresa.

-¡Señor Granchester!- grito el ama de llaves al mismo tiempo que corría junto a otros empleados a levantarlo del barro y zafarlo de Candy

-¿Granchester?... acaso usted es el hijo del duque

-el mismo… por eso le dije que se arrepentiría…-

-Oh Dios mío que hiciste Candy… como se te ocurre confundirlo con un ladrón… señor por favor discúlpela ella no sabía

-esa muchacha es un peligro…

-Señor yo… yo lo siento… por favor perdóneme… yo le aseguro… yo solo

El muchacho la miro fijamente… para luego marcharse del lugar lleno de barro

-¿Qué hiciste Candy?

-yo no sabía que era el duque

-es de du suponer que no lo sabías por tu actitud

-de seguro me despedirán… que voy hacer

 _ **A la hora del desayuno**_

El joven desayunaba acompañado de su padre

-me dijeron que tuviste un percance en la mañana

-una de las empleadas me confundió con un ladrón y me lleno de barro

-jajajajajajaja…

-no fue tan gracioso para mi… quiero que la despidas

-vamos hijo no es para tanto… ella no te conoce…

-no es para tanto… acaso no me escuchaste…

-si lo ves desde otro punto de vista ella cuidaba tus bienes y se arriesgó a enfrentarse a un ladrón… Candy…. Sí que es una fierecilla

-¿Candy?

-si es el nombre de la que te arrojo al lodo… ¿Por qué te dejaste?

-después de todo es una mujer y no pude defenderme…

En ese instante entraba al lugar Candy junto al ama de llaves llevando el desayuno

-¿Candy es cierto lo que me conto mi hijo?

-Señor… le aseguro que yo solo quería evitar un robo…

-no es robo si tú eres el dueño…- refutaba Terry

-Terrence por favor… sus intenciones fueron buenas…bueno como ayer era tu día libre no tuve la oportunidad de presentarte a mi hijo el estará a cargo de los negocios y por ello residirá aquí desde ahora…mi hijo Terrence Granchester y bueno le debes el mismo respeto que a mí…

-si señor duque lo hare

-y espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir…-

-le aseguro que no… yo le pido disculpas nuevamente… a sus órdenes señor Terrence Granchester…- le dijo mientras lo miraba… este esquivo la mirada ignorándola…

-pueden retirarse…- le dijo el duque

-si… permiso- ambas procedieron a retirarse

 _ **Ya en la cocina**_

-Vaya que petulante y arrogante ya le pedí disculpas acaso quiere que me arrodille…- dijo una airada Candy

-Ya basta Candy ya te salvaste de esta… no te arriesgues más- le dijo el ama de llaves

-Será lo que tú digas, pero es demasiado guapo… - cometo la cocinera Margaret

-Ni siquiera me fije en eso…-dijo Candy

-Ni que estuvieras ciega ese porte, vaya nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo en mi vida…- dijo la cocinera

-Yo nunca había visto a alguien tan arrogante…- comento Candy

-Ya basta muchachas… sigamos trabajando- dijo el ama de llaves, para luego continuar con sus labores.

Durante el día Candy decidió evitar al heredero del duque quiso ir a ver a Anthony pero desistió no quería meterse en más problemas si era descubierta.

En su descanso de la tarde fue a dar un paseo cerca del lago se sentó y pensó sobre lo acontecido durante el día así mismo recordó la invitación de Anthony se ruborizo y grito a viva voz

-Me gustas…-

Candy de pronto vio a Terry quitarse el libro que traía en el rostro para luego incorporarse del césped, donde estaba recostado, él se había quedado dormido mientras leía

-ja ja ja… no sabía que te había impresionado tanto… sé que soy guapo pero ya te dije no me interesas…

-yo lo siento no quise despertarlo… en cuanto a lo otro no estoy buscando agradarle, usted tampoco me gusta

-vaya que sinceridad ahora eres educada al decírmelo si no supieras quien soy seguramente ya me hubieras golpeado…

-bueno… será mejor que me retire a cumplir con mis obligaciones… -respondía una nerviosa Candy

-así que huyes – dijo Terry…-vaya que exasperante era este muchacho le sacaba de sus casillas si no fuera el hijo del duque ya lo habría golpeado

-bueno señor me retiro…- giro para retirarse

-espera tu quedaste en cumplir las órdenes que te diera en la mañana verdad

-si señor…-

-bueno tengo sed quisiera que me trajeras una copa de vino…

-señor no sería mejor que la tomara en la residencia

-no te lo pregunte te lo ordene también tráeme algo de comer tengo hambre… ah y no se te olvide limpiar al caballo para mañana en la madrugada saldré a cabalgar… y apúrate

Candy se apresuró y volvió a la residencia apurada preparo todo para llevarlo al lugar

Al llevar el cesto después de un rato… él ya no se encontraba

\- Uhhhhhhh es un engreído…

Después de ello regreso para limpiar el caballo para el señor… esa noche apenas toco su cama, se durmió… y ese solo era el principio de lo que le esperaba.

 _ **GRACIAS, POR LOS REVIEW ME ALEGRA CADA COMENTARIO… TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA SÁBADO… SE QUE TENGO UNA HISTORIA PENDIENTE… ESPERO TAMBIEN CULMINARLA**_


	3. PELEAS

_**Durante la semana siguiente**_

Candy lustro todos los zapatos de Terry pues así lo había indicado, lavo toda su ropa, lustro y encero todas las monturas de caballo en fin le duplicaron… mejor dicho le triplicaron el trabajo en una sola semana no tuvo tiempo de ir donde sus amigos… Candy les escribió una nota avisándoles del porqué de su ausencia ante una nota recibida donde le invitaban a pasar la tarde con ellos:

 _ **Candy no sabes cómo ansiamos verte te trajimos un regalo especial… pero hasta ahora no te vemos… te extrañamos**_

 _ **Archie, Stear, Anthony**_

 _ **Amigos no saben cuánto deseo volver a verlos sin embargo no será posible por el momento no saben cómo ansió ese encuentro los extraño**_

 _ **Candy**_

-Candy te llama el señor Granchester- le aviso el ama de llaves

-ahora que quiere no le basto con torturarme toda la semana

Ella subió a sus habitaciones

Al entrar

-quiero que planche toda mi ropa

-pero señor ya lo hice

-pues no parece hazlo de nuevo y ahora hazlo bien

-lo haré…-cuando se retiraba del lugar

-ah me olvidaba cepilla a mi caballo y mañana tendrás que quedarte por si requiero algo pues es el día libre de los demás

-pero mañana también es mi día libre llevo toda la semanas sin salir y pensé que mañana tal vez yo podría…

-es una orden si deseas conservar tu trabajo

-si señor…- las lágrimas amenazaron con salir

Terrence salió a cabalgar al día siguiente junto con un muchacho para que lo guiara hacia las tierras de su propiedad

-dime muchacho tú conoces a Candy

-que si la conozco es mi mejor amiga…

Terry lo miro algo serio por su expresión

-disculpe señor

-no tienes que disculparte, dime hace cuanto trabaja para mi padre

-casi desde que se mudó, desde el año pasado… vive con su tía abuela ella es el único sustento, es huérfana de padre y madre es por ello que necesita el trabajo

-ya veo… -El duque había partido al día siguiente de su llegada hacia Nueva York dejándolo a cargo de todo, es por ello que quedo como dueño absoluto de la mansión durante su ausencia, durante la semana, trato de darle la mayor cantidad de obligaciones a Candy pues de cierta manera quería castigarla por lo sucedido muy a su pesar ella no objetaba ninguna de sus órdenes y ahora sabia el motivo.

El día de descanso se quedó a petición del patrón, Candy preparaba el almuerzo no era muy buena cocinera pero algo haría pues ese engreído tendría hambre al volver debido a las múltiples tareas que le encomendaron no pudo ir a ver a sus amigos desde la llegada de estos… sobre todo a Anthony… qué pensaría de ella.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo Terry le ordene a ella servirle el almuerzo bueno no había nadie más todos disfrutaban del día libre Candy le sirvió el probo y su reacción no fue la más adecuada

-Agggghhh… acaso tratas de matarme está comida da asco ni el perro comería esto…- este comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso ella se había esforzado toda la mañana y este engreído…

-Siento que la comida no sea de su agrado

-eres una inepta

Candy ante el insulto agarro la fuente del estofado y lo roció encima de Terry quedando todo lleno de salsa

-Es un maldito engreído, petulante y arrogante… si quería que renunciara lo haré… no me volverá a ver… - diciendo esto salió del lugar Terry furioso corrió tras ella y la sujeto del brazo ella trato de soltarse de su agarre

-que hace suélteme yo ya no trabajo para usted… - Candy miraba una mirada fría en él pareciera que la quisiera matar con la mirada

-no lo haré…hasta que te disculpes

-disculparme si es lo que más he ansiado durante todo este tiempo…

-lo harás… -le dijo mientras la agarraba con mayor fuerza

-Jamás… -ella le dio un mordisco al brazo que la sujetaba lo que hizo que la soltara para luego salir corriendo

Candy regreso a su casa en el pueblo junto a su tía quien se preocupó al verla

-Pero que haces no que tenías que trabajar hoy

Se arrojó entre sus brazos para entre lágrimas decirle - Oh tía ya no volveré a ese lugar… buscare otro empleo

-Oh mi pequeña que te hicieron… si estabas tan feliz de trabajar allí

-lo estaba… te juro que trate pero ya no aguanto…

-está bien… ya me lo contaras con más calma mañana

Candy se recostó quiso llorar pero al recordar cómo se había despedido de su verdugo no paro de reír lo había llenado de salsa de estofado y le dio un mordisco

-se lo merecía…

La mañana siguiente Terry esperaba ver a Candy sin embargo está no se apareció

-La señorita Candy aún no ha llegado…-

-no señor… ella aun no llega

-cuando venga avíseme estaré en mi despecho durante todo el día… quiero hablar con ella…

El día transcurrió y ninguna noticia de ella ni siquiera había regresado por sus cosas el ama de llaves estaba preocupada que había sucedido cuando regreso vio el comedor hecho un desastre lleno de estofado donde estaría Candy.

Candy quiso ir a recoger sus cosas pero no era el momento así que se levantó su tía le preparo el desayuno y le comento

-Buscare trabajo hoy… no me rendiré

-me alegra que estés entusiasmada

Así salió durante todo el día consiguió un trabajo en una panadería el sueldo era inferior pero solo trabajaría medio día dándole tiempo para que quizá consiguiera otro trabajo…empezaba la próxima semana

Entre tanto en la mansión Granchester Terry esperaba a Candy sin embargo esta no se apareció en todo el día al ir a su habitación y quitarse la camisa vio la cicatriz de la mordida del día anterior

-Definitivamente no eres igual a las otras chicas…- dijo mientras sonreía

Al día siguiente al anochecer Candy fue a recoger sus cosas de la mansión

-Candy querida dime que sucedió

Todos los empleados del lugar eran testigos de las tareas que le encomendaba el señor Terrence casi los demás empleados no hacían nada pues todas las labores las hacia Candy incluso el de atender a los caballos

-No les aviso el señor Terrence

-bueno solo pidió hablar contigo

-yo no quiero hablar con él… ese antipático yo no tengo que hablar nada con ese imbécil

-Vaya… Vaya estoy siendo insultado en mi propio hogar a que se debe el honor de su visita señorita

-Señor Terrence…- dijo el ama de llaves

-déjeme solo por favor…-dijo Terry

Así el ama de llaves se retiraba del lugar. Terrence la había visto acercarse desde su ventana decidió bajar a su encuentro y la interrumpió cuando hablaba con el ama de llaves

-yo solo vine a recoger mis cosas…

-porque si nadie la despidió

-… yo ya no pienso aguantarlo… si me permite saldré a buscar mis cosas y se librara de mi

-si se va no piense cobrar el sueldo del mes… pues vera tuve que invertir para que curaran la mordida que me dio no vaya a hacer que tenga rabia

-es usted un… solo recogeré mis cosas

-bueno la observare no vaya hacer que lleve más de lo debido… - y ante la mirada de Terry ella recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó del lugar Terry apoyado en el pórtico se despedía de aquella fierecilla.

-Adiós señorita pecosa

Candy se fue del lugar llena de coraje como era posible que existiera un hombre así no importaba algo bueno había salido de todo eso mañana vería a Anthony y a sus amigos y eso la alegraba

-Candy – gritaron al unísono los hermanos Steve y Archie se le acercaron para darle la bienvenida cuando la veían acercase

-Está más bonita de lo que te recordaba verdad Archie- comento Stear

-Si… está más bonita… - comento Archie

Ya paren muchachos que la sonrojan y podría irse- dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba al grupo

-dime porque te demoraste tanto en venir quisimos ir pero nos enteramos que llego el engreído de Terrence- dijo Archie

-¿lo conocen?

-Si es compañero de la universidad…Archie tuvo muchas peleas con el - agrego Stear

-Yo tampoco no me contuve… digo a mi también no me cae- comento Candy

-acaso te hizo algo…- pregunto intrigado Anthony y queriendo evitar una querella entre ambos

-no… no… me hizo nada… no te preocupes… además ya no trabajo allí ahora seré panadera mientras guiñaba el ojo

Bueno espero y no te comas los pasteles- Todo el grupo rio ante el comentario de Stear

La tarde fue amena todo platicaron hasta que Anthony se acercó con una caja algo grande

-Candy recuerdas que te invite a un baile… bueno queremos que ese día luzcas como una princesa así que… - mientras le entregaba la caja a una emocionada Candy

-esto es para mí… yo…

-solo ábrelo lo compramos los tres…- dijo Archie

Al abrirlo vio el vestido era blanco con pequeños diamantes alrededor del escote… todo acompañada de una hermosas zapatillas del mismo color y una mascara

-Es hermoso… simplemente hermoso… casi al borde del llanto

-no te lo regalamos para que lloraras queremos que seas la más linda del lugar - Archie

-Gracias chicos

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Granchester

-Vaya pecosa… en verdad no quería que te fueras…


	4. ¿MOLESTO YO?

**CAPITULO IV**

Durante el transcurso de la semana… Terry se había hecho amigo del muchacho encargado de las caballerizas Max, amigo de Candy…

-Y dime Max que hace Candy ahora

-Bueno señor ella está trabajando en una panadería en el pueblo

-La pecosa de panadera…- dijo esto para sí mismo, riendo

-Disculpe señor… decía algo

-No nada… sabes se me antoja ir al pueblo… me guiarías

-Si claro

Mientras tanto Candy, no imagino que el trabajo de panadera fuera tan difícil, había que cargar un montón de cosas, madrugar, amasar por horas, estaba agotada pero no importaba… estaba lejos de ese engreído y en las tardes era recompensada, pues se encontraba con su adorado Anthony, Stear y Archie. Las tardes con ellos nunca eran aburridas, experimentaban con los inventos de Stear que casi siempre terminaban en desastre… En una de las tardes salió a colación Terry

-Me alegra que te hayas alejado de ese idiota – le comento Archie

-Yo también, no entiendo su actitud ¿Por qué peleaban ustedes? – respondió Candy

\- Mujeres…- Contesto Stear

-Stear… eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí… pero no diré más por respeto a Candy

-Es cierto… ya paren chicos… pero la verdad es que Terrence le robo varias novias a Archie jajajaja – comento Anthony

-Ya basta me largo…- dijo esto Archie al mismo tiempo que se iba del lugar algo molesto, tanto Archie como Terry eran los galanes de la universidad y de la vida nocturna de Londres… Todas las fiesta y bares de Londres eran visitados por ambos muchachos… la disputa era por la mujeres, era verdad siempre que Archie y Terry disputaba el amor de una jovencita esta prefería en la mayoría de las veces a Terry… pero esto calo en lo más profundo cuando una de las jóvenes más hermosas de Londres por la que verdaderamente se sentía atraído y hasta se podría decir ciertamente enamorado, prefirió a Terry logrando herir el orgullo de Archie.

Stear fue detrás de su hermano… dejando solos a Anthony y Candy

-Acaso se habrá molestado en verdad…- menciono Candy tratando de dar alcance a los muchachos pero fue retenida por Anthony quien la sujeto de la mano

-No vayas me quiero quedar a solas contigo…- esto lo había dicho sin pensar causando el sonrojo de ambos muchachos

-Yo también…

-Candy… quería darte esto…- le alcanzó una pequeña caja

-Es para mí

-Si… lo compre pensando en ti ábrelo

Ella lo abrió era un hermosa cadena de plata con el dije de una rosa

-Es hermosa Anthony… me ayudas a ponérmela…

-Claro…- Anthony aparto el cabello de la muchacha y abrocho la cadena

-Nunca me lo quitare lo tendré siempre conmigo… así como siempre te llevo en mis pensamientos

-Candy… enserio siempre piensas en mi

Candy se sonrojo más de la de cuenta ocultando su rostro, tratando de mirar hacia otro lugar, Anthony tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo

-Tú también estas siempre en mis pensamientos….Y con esto atrajo su rostro y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

Ambos se separaron, a pesar de que el beso fue breve… ambos se sintieron en la absoluta felicidad el amor correspondido…

-Anthony…

-Yo lo siento

-No lo sientas… yo te quiero

Estas palabras hicieron a Anthony el hombre más feliz, la atrajo hacia sí mismo la abrazo y giro con ella

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… Yo también te quiero

Y así ambos muchachos volvían al pueblo agarrados de la mano, Cuando en eso un caballo cruzo violentamente al lado de ellos haciendo que Candy tropezara siendo sujetada por Anthony

-Ese era Terrence…- decía Anthony al tiempo que ayudaba a Candy

-Es un mal educado, nunca pensé que alguien me cayera tan mal…

 _ **Esa mañana más temprano**_

Terry llegaba al pueblo acompañado de Max, cuando visualizo la casa de Candy que quedaba de entrada al pueblo

-Esa es la casa de Candy, ahí vive con su tía

Terry giro y vio la casa de la pecosa era sencilla pero bien conservada, tenía un pozo de frente, una cerca blanca al igual que la casa, estaba rodeada de árboles… Max le guio y le enseño todos los lugares que eran pocos

-¿Dónde queda la panadería?

-¿La panadería?... – porque a su patrón le interesaba la panadería

-Si bueno… me dio algo de hambre

-Haberlo dicho antes…

Ambos se dirigieron a comprar algo de comer, pero el verdadero fin de Terry era ver a Candy…

-Señor Adams buenos días me da dos pedazos de su mejor pan…- dijo Max al entrar al lugar, Terry solo saludo con una reverencia

-Buenos días jóvenes… Ahora los atiendo...

-Dígame ¿Cómo esta Candy?- pregunto Max, esto hizo que Terry pusiera atención a la conversación pues antes trataba de ver donde podría estar

-Ella está bien, creo que el trabajo ha sido duro para ella, aunque no se queja… a pesar de que le digo que no haga ciertas cosas las hace igual…

-Nunca se queja, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Ya termino su turno… ella se fue hace poco, vino un joven a buscarla… se fueron muy alegres… creo que es un pretendiente, viene todos los días buscarla, jajajajaja

-De seguro solo es un amigo… gracias por el pan hasta luego

-Adiós muchacho…

Así salieron, Terry se mostraba algo molesto…

-Vuelve a la mansión, yo volveré más tarde

-No quiere que lo acompañe

-No… solo márchate y con esto se alejo

-Está bien… pero no tenía hambre- dijo Max al tiempo que se llevaba las dos rebanadas de pan.

A Terry le había molestado el comentario del panadero ¿Candy tenía un pretendiente?, después de todo no era una locura ella era bonita ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él se fue a descansar cerca de la orilla del rio dejo a su caballo pastando y él se subió a un árbol - Pecosa tu no eras la única que sabe trepar…- se dijo, ya en lo alto los visualizo gracias a las carcajadas de aquel grupo giro y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerlos

-¿Qué hace Candy con esos idiotas?...- él se sorprendió como era posible que Candy se hablara con la familia Andrews, ella solo era una sir… no ella era mucho más que eso, era especial, no solo él se había dado cuenta, trato de oír la conversación pero le fue imposible debido a la distancia solo escuchaba las risas… entonces vio como Archie se retiraba y detrás de él su hermano, quedando solo Anthony y Candy, vio como este le ponía un collar y… Ese idiota estaba besando a Candy y ella le correspondía… fue tanto su coraje que se levantó y cayo del árbol… su caída fue amortiguada por las ramas…

-Demonios… que hace ella con ese idiota… cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol ¿Qué te sucede Granchester porque te molesta?... se levantó busco su caballo y cabalgo furioso y aumento la velocidad al ver a la pareja de la mano dirigiéndose al pueblo, paso peligrosamente cerca de ellos…

Terry llego a la mansión,

-Señor buenas tardes… ¿Desea que le sirva el almuerzo?

-No, gracias…

-Señor llego esta invitación para usted de la familia Andrew

-¿Andrew?

Terry la tomo y se marchó a su despacho

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Candy al llegar a su casa, estaba llena de felicidad la misma que fue opacada al ver llorar a su tía

-¿Qué te sucede tía?... y en eso vio al señor Edward…- Era un señor que era el usurero del pueblo y a quien su tía recurrió para pagar los gastos de la construcción de la casa donde vivía, cuando aún era pequeña.

-Buenas tardes señorita… yo vine por el dinero prestado a su tía… y bueno al no poderme pagar creo que vengo a decirle cuando podrá desalojar el lugar para hacer posesión de mi propiedad.

-¿Su propiedad?… ya le pagamos la deuda prestada, y usted se niega a devolvernos los papeles de la casa,…

-Bueno los intereses señorita se sumaron… y bueno si no me pagan hare posesión de la casa

-… deme un poco más de tiempo

-Creo que le di demasiado tiempo, he sido demasiado generoso… claro que podría darle más tiempo si usted…- el acaricio su rostro de manera libidinosa… Candy se soltó de su agarre

-… yo le pagare – Candy había pasado toda su infancia y los pocos recuerdos que tenia de sus padres era en ese lugar junto a su tía, no quería que pasara a las mano de ese hombre quien pensaba convertir el lugar, en una cantina, al recordar el sacrificio que hizo su tía por darle un buen hogar… no quería perderlo pero de donde sacaría el dinero, lo que ganaba en la panadería y bueno el duque le debía no alcanzaría para pagarle…

-Eso espero señorita sino pasare a hacer efectivo el pago de alguna u otra forma le doy hasta el viernes de la próxima semana

-pero eso es muy pronto

-Como le dije ya les di demasiado tiempo…- y con esto el señor Edward se fue

Candy se quedó paralizada ¿De dónde conseguiría el dinero? Pero tuvo que darse fuerza al ver a su tía

-No se preocupe tía, yo conseguiré el dinero yo tengo algo ahorrado

-Pero eso es para tus estudios

-Primero es la casa

-Eres un ángel nunca debí de haberme prestado dinero… de ese señor

-Yo le pagare, ahora descanse

Al día siguiente Anthony la noto algo triste

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No nada, estoy algo nerviosa por la fiesta de este fin de semana

-Yo también estoy emocionado, ya quiero verte con el vestido, mi traje lo recogeré mañana

-Lucirás sumamente apuesto

-Y tú serás la dama más bella del lugar

Así permanecieron abrazados hasta…

-Me tengo que ir

-¿Pero aún es temprano?

-Tengo algo que hacer…

-Te puedo ayudar

-No… no te preocupes

Así Candy después de despedirse de Anthony se dirigió a la mansión de los Granchester…

-¿Candy que hace aquí?...- le recibió Max en la puerta

-Hola Max… Esta el patrón

-No… pero lo debe de hacer pronto… entra a esperarlo

Ella entro y en camino le conto el motivo de su visita

-Vaya ese Señor es un… como conseguirás el dinero, por eso estoy aquí, con lo que me debe del mes y bueno mis ahorros juntare algo al menos para que deje de molestarnos por un tiempo hasta que complete la deuda

-Pero ese señor nunca te dejara, seguirá acumulando los "intereses" nunca terminaras

-Lo se

-Candy, como has estado querida – le dijo el ama de llaves María

-No muy bien

-Nunca creí que volverías aquí

-Yo tampoco pero ya ve

Conversaron le conto el motivo de su visita y las conclusiones eran las mismas necesitaba completar el pago de lo contrario sus esfuerzos serian en vano… hasta que llego Terry y al verla ahí por un momentos se alegro

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Quisiera hablar con usted?

-Sígame…-Ella lo siguió hasta el despacho

-Cierra la puerta… dígame a que vino

-Yo… bueno solo quería pedirle el pago del mes en que me fui

-Pero yo le dije en lo que gaste su dinero

-Eso no es justo, yo trabaje arduamente por ese dinero y usted se niega a dármelo

-¿Para qué lo necesita?

-Se librara de mí para siempre si me paga lo que me debe

-Vaya viene a pedirme dinero, ahora me chantajea, y aun no escucho una disculpa por su comportamiento

-Yo… lo lamento…- dijo esto aguantándose las ganas de insultarlo, ella veía como el disfrutaba de ese momento

-Bueno, eso está mejor pero yo no tengo su dinero lo gaste en ropa nueva y en un médico y si eso es todo puede marcharse.

-Es usted un maldito engreído, solo porque tiene la posición que tiene, no le da derecho a humillarme y sabe usted se merecía lo que le hice y más… - ella se fue del lugar azotando la puerta

-¿Qué sucedió?... –pregunto el ama de llaves

-Nada nunca debí venir…- y con esto se marchó del lugar

Terry se quedó ahí sentado en el sillón se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-¿Por qué hago esto contigo?... en verdad soy un idiota…- después de ello mando llamar a Max

Al día siguiente Terry se dirigió al pueblo y luego a Chicago que quedaba a tres horas, a hacer algunos asuntos entre ellos, elegir un traje para la dichosa fiesta de los Andrew, ya en la tienda se encontró con:

-Vaya Archie… pensé que tu ropa solo era de Londres

-A mí también me alegra verte Terrence

-Hola Terrence… - le saludaba Stear

-Hola

En ese instante, salía del probador Anthony con un impecable traje blanco, acompañado de una máscara del mismo color, el traje se completaba de una peluca blanca

-Creo que me queda perfecto… creo que a Candy le gustara - dijo sin percatarse de la presencia de Terry -Hola Terrence no te había visto, por lo visto también iras a la reunión me alegra

Terry ignoro el comentario – Regresare más tarde… le dijo al vendedor- y se marcho

-Idiota porque mencionaste a Candy… Ese engreído… no sé porque lo invito la tía- dijo Archie

-No creo que sepa de Candy hablamos después de todo no creo que sepa ni el nombre de las personas que trabajan para él…- respondió Anthony

Los tres muchachos rieron al unísono…

 _ **El baile**_

El gran día había llegado Candy le dijo a su tía que acompañaría a la señora María en casa de los Granchester, no era mentir del todo le había pedido de favor a la señora María que le ayudara en su arreglo, pues ella no tenía a nadie, y bueno no sabía cómo ir en esa ocasión no quería defraudar a los chicos, esta acepto pero tendría que ir a la mansión pues no podía salir de ella pues era la encargada de todo el lugar, ella vio la negativa de Candy de ir a la mansión Granchester

-No te preocupes, no se dará cuenta de tu presencia, todo lo haremos en mi habitación cuando todos se vayan a descansar

-está bien…-Lo que viviría esa noche era una mentira después de todo ella no pertenecía a ese mundo pero solo por esa noche quería ser parte de él y sobretodo estar con Anthony, este quiso recogerla de su casa pero ella hizo que desistiera pues la metería en problemas pues vivían en un mundo de prejuicios…

El ama de llaves María, era la única que sabía de su amistad con los Andrew a pesar de que no gusto la idea al principio se dio cuenta que era una amistad verdadera por las cartas que recibía la muchacha durante la ausencia de estos. Como Candy no tenía a nadie más que recurrir para que la ayudara en su arreglo personal esta gustosa acepto pues la quería como una hija y a pesar de temer por ella por reunirse con esa gente se alegró que encontrara verdaderos amigos…

-él se encuentra…

-si te refieres al señor Terrence

-se encuentra en su habitación… ya debe estar descansando

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación del ama de llaves ahí ella la ayudo con su arreglo la peino y maquillo

-vaya luces hermosísima en verdad pareces una princesa… el vestido que traes es hermoso…- yo sé que tus amigos son buenos pero no todo el mundo en esa sociedad es así cuídate si

-lo haré… por cierto no invitaron al engreído

-si lo hicieron pero parece que no ira

-pues esa sí que es una buena noticia

Terry se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras se acercó hacia la terraza… cuando de pronto la vio era ella- que hacia la pecosa a estas horas de la tarde en su casa… y ocultándose como si no quisiera ser descubierta…así que salió de manera silenciosa de su habitación y se ocultó mientras veía como el ama de llaves iba con Candy a su habitación después de que cerraran este se acercó para escuchar la conversación de ambas mujeres. Fue cuando confirmo que ella iría a la fiesta de los Andrew, luego se ocultó para verla salir lucia simplemente hermosa parecía un ángel estaba irreconocible.

-Quien te recogerá no podrás caminar hasta allí

-lo hará, Anthony me esperara en la salida de la mansión ya debe estar esperándome así que es mejor que me apresure.

-espero que te diviertas… te lo mereces

-Gracias por todo…- ambas mujeres se despidieron

… Terry corrió a su habitación se vistió no quería ir a esa estúpida reunión pero lo haría salió casi media hora después de Candy


	5. UNA NOCHE DE AMOR Y ODIO

**CAPITULO V**

Anthony esperaba impaciente a las fueras de la mansión de los Granchester

-¿Anthony?...- acaso ese muchacho era Anthony lucia irreconocible por el atuendo que llevaba

-…

Anthony se había quedado mudo al verla realmente lucia hermosa, parecía de otro mundo fuera de la realidad…

-¿Candy?...en verdad eres tu

-Anthony… -

-En verdad luces hermosas…- esto hizo que Candy se ruborizara

-Enserio lo crees

-Si… -

-Bueno yo casi no te reconozco con esa peluca

-Ah… bueno es un complemento del traje, recuerda que es una fiesta de disfraces y máscaras, estilo carnaval Veneciano, la tía quiere traer algo de Europa a América

-Bueno el tema es genial…

-Si lo es en verdad y es hora de que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde… Archie y Stear nos deben de estar esperando

-Si vamos…- en la subido al carruaje que estaba al otro lado esperándolos y así fueron rumbo a la mansión de los Andrew

El lugar estaba repleto toda la alta Sociedad de Chicago se había reunido, todo el que fuera importante había sido invitado por la tía abuela sin duda alguna la recepción estaba muy bien adornada todos los invitados iban llegando.

Ya en la mansión, tanto Stear como Archie los esperaban a la entrada y al igual que Anthony quedaron mudos al verla

-Vaya en verdad hoy serás el más envidiado Anthony…- decía Stear

-En verdad luces espectacular Candy…- le secundaba Archie

-Gracias chicos…- respondía Candy

Así ambos se dirigieron a la fiesta todos al ver ingresar a la pareja de rubios comentaban sobre la hermosa compañera… la misma que no fue indiferente para la tía abuela.

-Anthony acaso no me presentaras a tu compañera

-por su puesto tía

-Buenas noches señora Andrew…- saludo Candy a la tía abuela acompañada con una reverencia

-buenas noches señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Candy…

-Su nombre es Candice Deutsch… es de una familia Neoyorquina es una amiga la conocimos en Londres… vino de vacaciones con un grupo de estudio– interrumpió Archie

-Oh ya veo neoyorquina… mucho gusto espero que disfrute la fiesta

-Gracias…-

-Señorita su familia…

-Tía por favor solo queremos disfrutar la fiesta deja las preguntas para después…-beso la mejilla de la tía abuela y jalo a Candy quien se alejaba junto con los muchachos

\- ¿Deutsch?...- dijo Candy

-El apellido es de una amiga alemana en Londres… vaya luces muy hermosa promete que bailaras conmigo primero…- le dijo Archie

-Oh vaya yo pensaba en ser el primero en bailar contigo…- dijo Stear acercándose al grupo

-lo siento muchachos pero ella bailara primero conmigo verdad- replico Anthony

-bailare con los tres pero primero lo hare con Anthony…- y así Candy fue guiada por Anthony a la pista de baile…

Mientras los rubios bailaban Terry ingresaba al lugar busco con la mirada a la rubia hasta que la ubico no fue difícil pues todos los invitados miraban a la pareja ambos se complementaban muy bien el resto del mundo para ellos no existía solo eran los dos compartían sonrisas en fin lucían enamorados…

Después de culminado el baile empezó a bailar ahora con Archie lo reconoció por su cabello plateado y después con el cuatro ojos que no traía mascara… Terry no bailaba con nadie a pesar de que no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que alguna dama se le insinuaba… ¿Quién era aquel misterioso invitado? Se notaba por sus modales y su acento que era un aristócrata europeo… a pesar de que quiso pasar desapercibido no lo logro por lo que tuvo que presentarse formalmente con la anfitriona

-Me alegra tener en mi reunión al hijo de un noble

-Gracias por la invitación Señora Andrew…- al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano de la anfitriona. La conversación se hacía interminable… él miraba de reojo a la pareja de rubios mientras solo asentía el rostro ante las preguntas de la señora… hasta que ella se dio cuenta de a quien miraba

-¿Es muy hermosa verdad?

-Disculpe

-La señorita Candice Deutsch aunque no le vi bien el rostro

-¿Deutsch?

-Sí creo que es de ascendencia alemana… ha cautivado a mis sobrinos… bueno creo que a usted también…

-… ¿Usted invitaría a una sirvienta a esta fiesta?

-Disculpe a que viene la pregunta… por supuesto que no lo haría

-No por nada solo algo que se me vino a la mente… Bueno me retiro disculpe el comentario…- y con esto se alejó de la anfitriona

-Por dios una sirvienta en la reunión-dijo la matriarca al tiempo que se retiraba- Terry la despidió con una reverencia… para luego retirarse del lugar al verla alejarse a Candy y Anthony juntos ya no podía soportar verlos más así lucían enamorados una rabia interna empezó a aflorar dentro de él por lo que decidió marcharse…

Así transcurrió la velada hasta que Candy exhausta salía acompañada de Anthony hacia los jardines de la mansión que estaban bellamente decorados… Anthony la jalo entre risas hasta un lugar apartado, era el jardín de rosas que tanto cuidaba… Ambos llegaron agitados al lugar…

-Y bien que te parece el lugar

-Es hermoso Anthony… decía una cansada Candy -esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida Anthony

-me alegra… porque para mí también lo fue… - Espérame aquí por favor… te tengo un obsequio

-Anthony yo…

-Ya vuelvo espérame…- dejando a Candy sola

Candy se abrazaba a sí misma, no queriendo despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, hasta que oyó unas pisadas

-Anthony no tardaste nada

El muchacho no respondía, simplemente se acercó hacia ella… él acaricio su rostro con su mano, ella no era ajena a estas caricias

-Esta noche… nunca la olvidare…- y de esta manera el tomo a la muchacha de la cintura atrayéndola haciendo que Candy se sorprendiera en un primer instante por el atrevimiento de "Anthony"… este aparto la máscara de su rostro sus miradas se cruzaron y él sostuvo su nuca para acercarle a su rostro para poder besarla, él la besaba de una manera diferente este beso era diferente al primero, era más pasional, exigía más de ella, ella había observado en su mirada momentos antes algo diferente en él… ella no sabía cómo reaccionar el beso se profundizo cuando el muchacho hizo que abriera su boca, los labios de este acariciaban con vehemencia los labios de ella… ella no se oponía simplemente correspondía… hasta que él se apartó de ella, esta aun con los ojos cerrados y aun sorprendida por lo experimentado.

-Así es como besa un hombre pecosa…- ella al escuchar esa voz salió de su trance, y en ese instante abrió los ojos solo para corroborar lo que presentía… sus ojos se cristalizaron, ante la mirada atónita de Candy, Terry se quitaba la peluca y la máscara que eran idénticas a las que llevaba Anthony, la respiración de Candy se volvió agitada… Terry solo la observo un instante antes de marcharse del lugar… Candy se dejó al caer en el suelo llena de impotencia

Días antes, cuando Terry buscaba su traje en Chicago y al confirmar que Candy iría a la fiesta de los Andrew, se le ocurrió la idea de ir vestido igual que Anthony, para de cierta manera arruinarle la fiesta tanto a Anthony y sorprender a la pecosa en algún momento de la fiesta, así que pidió al vendedor de la tienda que le diera un traje igual al de Anthony, su plan era compartir con ella un baile o algún momento durante la fiesta sin embargo los idiotas, no la dejaron sola en toda la reunión y para variar el lugar estaba repleto. Pero al verlos salir y ver alejarse a Anthony la oportunidad era perfecta… la había besado y de qué manera…

El arrepentimiento le vino después cuando se dirigía a su mansión, recordó la mirada de la pecosa, ella mostraba una gran tristeza en su mirada… tanto le había dolido que la besara para ella pareciera que la había besado el mismo diablo, mientras que para él era como si hubiera besado a un ángel, en verdad había disfrutado de aquel beso, pero le dolió al recordar que ella correspondió a su beso pensando en Anthony… galopo con mayor rapidez hasta llegar a su mansión.

Anthony se acercaba a Candy, él traía una maseta con una rosa en ella, que la dejo de lado al ver a Candy sentada en el suelo, inmóvil, Anthony se acercó a Candy quien estaba temblando,

-¿Candy que te sucedió?... Candy al verle, en un principio trato de apartarse de él, pero al ver que en verdad era Anthony… lo abrazo… No iba a llorar por ese engreído y tomo las fuerzas necesarias y se levantó con ayuda de Anthony

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-no solo que todo esto parece un sueño hecho realidad que debe de terminar

-¿Terminar?

-si es mejor que me vaya… pero

-Anthony por favor… es mejor que me vaya…no quiero meterte en problemas si se descubre mi origen… no quiero que nada arruine esta noche

-Candy…

Y así se despidió de Archie y Steve que se quedaron en el lugar mientras Anthony llevaba a Candy a la mansión Granchester

-Me quedare aquí

-Pero… aun estas lejos de la mansión

-Si me dejas muy cerca posiblemente despertaremos a alguien y eso es lo que menos deseo no te preocupes

-está bien…pero me aseguras que estas bien, no se te veo mal…

-No te preocupes, fueron las emociones de esta noche… aun me cuesta creerlo- le regalo una sonrisa

-Te veré mañana…-Anthony se despidió de ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla acción que causo que Candy quedara estática mientras lo veía alejarse.

Candy ya no pudo fingir más, esta vez llena de rabia se dirigió hacia la mansión, mientras el ama de llaves le abría la puerta esta le pregunto

-¿Dónde está él?...- le pregunto directamente

-Si te refieres al señor está en su habitación… - Candy no espero la respuesta y se fue hacia la habitación del "señor"… Candy abrió la puerta y lo vio él estaba desnudo de encima al parecer se empezaba a cambiar

-Candy que es lo que haces…- replicaba el ama de llaves

Terry miro a Candy ella tenía una mirada llena de ira y furia contra él, nunca le había visto esa mirada.

-Eres un maldito… Plaf, le dio una cachetada que hizo eco en la habitación

-Candy… detente… - el ama de llaves María la sostenía-

-Todo tiene un límite y usted ya lo sobrepaso… LO ODIO…-Terry aun perplejo por lo que estaba ocurriendo solo atino a llevarse la mano a su rostro

-Déjenos solos…- le ordeno al ama de llaves

-Pero señor

-¡Le dije que saliera!... –

-Está bien, señora María… yo ya hice lo que debía…- Candy salía detrás del ama de llaves

-Yo no le dije que se fuera… Candy

-Usted no es nadie para ordenarme nada… usted solo es un reverendo canalla- y con esto corrió quería alejarse lo más pronto de aquel lugar, ella era buena atleta por lo que en poco tiempo ya estaba en los alrededores de la mansión… corrió sin mirar atrás, en el trayecto se había lastimado con una de las ramas del camino que rasgo su hermoso vestido pero eso no le importo, hasta que fue sujetada por el brazo

-Detente…- le decía un agitado Terry quien después de ponerse una camisa fue detrás de ella, nunca imagino que fuera difícil alcanzarle

Candy quiso soltarse del garre del muchacho pero este no la soltaba

-Déjame

-No lo hare hasta que me escuches…

-Yo no tengo que escucharlo,

-Pues lo harás si no, no te iras… y ahora cálmate- Candy se quedó quieta y ya no soporto más no quería que la viera llorar pero no le importo empezando a llorar amargamente… esto hizo que Terry se sintiera un miserable…

En eso vio que Candy se sujetaba su brazo en el trascurso del camino Candy se lastimo el brazo empezando a sangrar

-estas sangrando…- le pregunto Terry

-solo dígame lo que tiene que decirme… - el ignoro el cometario se acercó a ella saco uno de sus pañuelos y cubrió la herida con mucha ternura… Candy quedo sorprendida por su actitud… ella lo retiro con su mano

-dígame porque me hizo esto

-simple quiero que vuelvas a trabajar en la residencia

-usted está loco

-no creo

-yo no volvería a trabajar para usted… jamás

-lo harás

-porque lo haría

-… la casa en la que habitas me pertenece por el momento

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Max me conto y… Bueno envié a un abogado a pagar la deuda que tienes con ese señor y bueno el me entrego los papeles de muy buena gana sabes

-Yo tenía aun tiempo para pagarle… porque hizo eso…- le respondía una sorprendida Candy

-No creo que juntaras el dinero en tan poco tiempo además Max me dijo que ese señor nunca cancelaria la deuda hasta que le pagaras todo el dinero completo… además lo hice para que te quedaras en ella…

-Yo… no tenía que hacer eso

-Bueno me lo pagaras… este no es ningún regalo…

-Yo lo haré en cuanto junte el dinero…

-No Candy, yo quiero que vuelvas a trabajar en la mansión, y de esa manera me iras pagando…

-Eres un maldito desgraciado…- ella lo golpeo con sus puños él le sujeto ambas manos todo el esfuerzo hizo que ella se despeinara dejando su pelo suelto… Terry estaba impresionado por aquella fiereza-Te soltare si dejas de golpearme…-ella asentó su cabeza, por lo que Terry la -soltó y ese instante ella le dio una cachetada quiso seguir golpeándolo él la sujeto, esta vez molesto por la cachetada la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza… ella levanto la mirada y en ese instante la vio tan hermosa que no pudo resistir más y la beso de una manera tierna ella quedo con los ojos abiertos que estaba ocurriendo la volvía a besar por segunda vez, la persona que más daño le estaba haciendo. Saco fuerzas y le dio un puñete en todo el rostro

-déjeme en paz…

El tomo su mandíbula, en verdad tenia fuerza… pero solo se quedó mirándola fríamente, en verdad él le causaba repulsión, eso le dolía

-Vamos te llevare a tu hogar o a la mansión donde prefieras

-porque me hace esto yo… no le hice nada

Ni Terry mismo sabia explicar su actitud, no si la sabia, gustaba de ella, pero se negaba a que creer que alguien como ella fuera capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en él.

-Ya sabes te espero mañana a primera hora sino atente a las consecuencias…- Terry se sentía de lo peor, aprovecharse de las circunstancias pero esa era la única manera de tenerla a su lado se marchó del lugar dejando a una afligida Candy

Candy después de la partida de Terry se levantó y se dirigió a la mansión de los Granchester… él había ganado


	6. DESPEDIDAS

_**PARTE VI**_

Después de lo ocurrido, Candy llego a la mansión seguida de cerca por Terry, ella estaba derrotada, fue recibida por la señora María

-Muchacha que te paso

Ella no contestaba, por lo que le pidió con una mirada de reproche, que exigía una respuesta al señor que llegaba detrás de ella

-No le hice nada… ella volverá a trabajar con nosotros…- luego se retiró del lugar

-¿Qué te hizo?... ¿por favor di algo?

-Yo… yo…- empezó a llorar amargamente en el hombro de la señora, quien solo la acariciaba

-Cálmate

Candy se calmó y le conto sobre la deuda que había sido cancelada por Terry le conto todo, menos lo del beso

-Él te está chantajeando… vaya cobarde…oh mi niña… yo lo siento… si yo tuviera el dinero

-Lo se… ahora

-Pero no entiendo porque te odia tanto, o acaso…

-¿Qué?

-No nada son tonterías… vamos tenemos que cambiarte para que puedas descansar mañana será otro día

Al día siguiente:

En el desayuno, Terry no había pegado un solo ojo en toda la noche pensando en el sufrimiento que le causaba a Candy, ya sentado en la mesa el ama de llaves le servía el desayuno no de muy buena gana

-¿Dónde está Candy, acaso se marchó?

-No señor ella me pidió permiso, usted sabe ella tenía un trabajo en el pueblo… y no es dable que desaparezca sin decir nada - le dijo en tono de reproche

-Vaya… por lo que veo usted no está de acuerdo en que ella vuelva por su tono

-Lo siento señor… pero lo que hizo es una canallada

-Acaso prefería que la deje sin casa…

-Usted no lo hizo por eso…

-Le recuerdo que yo soy el dueño…

-Si lo sé muy bien… como también sé que esa muchacha no le hizo nada

Terry se levantó colérico y marcho del lugar… lo que decía esa mujer era verdad

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Candy se despedía del Panadero que tomo de muy buena gana su renuncia si bien trabajaba mucho, ese trabajo era demasiado para ella. La tía abuela de Candy no sabía porque su nieta había decidido volver a trabajar en la casa de los Granschester

-¿Por qué volviste a trabajar con ellos si tu no querías?

-Bueno me ofrecieron un mejor trato… y me dieron un adelanto que me permitió pagar al usurero ese

-Enserio… vaya esa es una buena noticia. Tendré que agradecerle déjame prepararle algo para que le lleves en agradecimiento.

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-A el bueno solo… es un préstamo igual se lo devolveré… a parte a él no le gustan los dulces

-Bueno… igual lo hare y también prepare para ti te veo muy triste desde que regresaste…

-enserio se me nota

-Claro que se te nota… dime sucedió algo en esa reunión que tenías…

-No nada… bueno ya vuelvo

Candy caminaba cerca del rio tenía que encontrarse con Anthony…

Candy lo vio se acercó a él… y lo abrazo por detrás

-Vaya ese sí que es un saludo

-Anthony no me dejes nunca, sin ti no podré vivir…

Anthony giro y la vio con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Candy que te sucede?...- mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Nada… es solo que te extrañare cuando regreses a Londres a terminar tus estudios… aunque falta mucho verdad

-Pequeña sobre eso partiré la próxima semana

-Tan pronto pero si tú… acabas de llegar

-Lo sé pero hubo problemas con unos papeles que tengo que arreglar personalmente y bueno tendré que adelantar mi viaje

-No… no… - ella giro y se abrazó a si misma

-Candy la próxima vez que me veas ya habré acabado de estudiar y seré libre… para estar junto a ti

-Anthony… yo

-Si pequeña… yo sueño con futuro junto a ti… yo te AMO Candy White… - la giro y la beso, tiernamente con algo de timidez, mientras la besaba recordó el beso con Terry y lo alejo

-¿Acaso te ofendí? lo siento… yo…

-No yo lo siento… perdóname Anthony es solo que… lo siento…- y con esto se alejó del lugar corriendo

-Anthony… mi amor… Tú no mereces que te confunda con ese IDIOTA…

Terry después de salir del comedor tomo su caballo y se dirigió al pueblo y al entrar al pueblo observo la casa de Candy… se detuvo y dudo si debía de ir puesto que pensaba ya no obligarla a nada… Si ella quería alejarse de él no la obligaría a trabajar con él le diría que no cobraría el dinero que había pagado por la casa como compensación por el daño causado… Si la pecosa quería seria libre de él… Se bajó del caballo lo amarro y se dirigió a la puerta al acercarse la vio abierta y al caminar observo a una mujer tirada cerca de ella… corrió a su rescate… al levantarla era una anciana de seguro era la tía de Candy…

-Señora que le ocurre…- al ver que la anciana no respondía tomo el pulso de la señora y al comprobar que aun respiraba… salió del lugar para buscar a un médico. Pronto regreso con médico que al escuchar su nombre no dudo en ofrecer sus servicios

-¿Cómo está?

-Ella… ya reacciono… para saber lo que tiene tendremos que hacerle unos exámenes…

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo pagare por los servicios

En ese instante Candy ingresaba al lugar ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Tu tía sufrió una descompensación y se desmayó… pero ya está mejor - le dijo el doctor pero Candy tenía puesta la mirada en Terry

-Seguramente usted es el culpable… Que hace aquí no lo basta torturarme en su casa y ahora viene a atormentar a mi familia es usted… LARGASE- y al terminar de decir esto se fue a ver a su tía en su habitación

Ella aun descansaba…

-Querida que sucedió

-Te desmayaste… acaso te hizo algo el Señor Granchester

-¿Granchester?

-Si seguro te dijo algo,… y tú te molestaste y…

-No yo no lo vi solo recuerdo que me caí en la entrada y el doctor dijo que… un joven lo mando a buscar para atenderme pero no me dijo quien

Candy paralizada por lo dicho por su tía no sabía cómo reaccionar

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

Candy después de un rato salió de la habitación para ver si él seguía ahí

-Si lo buscas ya se fue

-Es cierto lo que dice mi tía, que el que le auxilio fue el señor Granschester

-Si lo es

Ya al atardecer y después de asegurarse de que su tía se encuentre bien, volvió a la mansión

-Vaya muchacha… es cierto que tu tía está mal

-Quien se lo dijo

-el señor… pensé que despediría por lo dicho en la mañana… pero regreso calmado y me dijo que de seguro llegarías tarde por tener que cuidar a tu tía que estaba mal

-Si es cierto… pero ya está mejor… y me dijo que me viniera yo no quería dejarla pero ya conoce lo terca que es… y ¿cómo es eso que discutió con él?

El ama de llaves le contó lo sucedido en la mañana…

-No puedo creer que usted se atreviera… no debería de meterse en problemas por mi

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta y bueno… mañana es otro día así que a dormir

Al día siguiente ya en la mañana Candy le servía el desayuno a Terry…

-¿Cómo se encuentra su tía?

-Mejor… el doctor ira a hacerle unos exámenes hoy… Yo quiero disculparme con usted no sabía lo que hizo por ella… Siento haberle gritado ayer

-No te preocupes sé que me lo merezco… puedes retirarte

Ella salió del lugar asombrada por la actitud de su jefe

Durante las siguientes semanas Terry y Candy casi ni se veían, él salía temprano de la mansión y en las tardes había dado permiso para que Candy cuidara de su tía mientras esta se recuperaba… Y bueno también se acercaba la despedida de su querido Anthony este junto a sus primos pronto partirían…

Una tarde…

-¿Cómo está tu tía Candy?

-Mejor aunque… ella se hace la fuerte…

-Lamento irme, ahora que me necesitas pequeña… si pudiera hacer algo yo

-Anthony… lo sé… ya se pondrá bien… además yo me ocupo de ella por las tardes

-¿Candy porque regresaste a trabajar con los Granchester?

-Yo… yo… bueno la señora María necesitaba ayuda pues no encontraba a nadie y yo accedí

-Pensé que odiabas a ese chico

-… (lo hago… pero ayudo a mi tía, pensó para sí misma )… no… además ya ni lo veo…

-Anthony…- dijo ello al mismo tiempo que sus lágrima empezaban a despejarse por sus mejillas…-me harás mucha falta

Anthony se acercó y limpio las lágrimas con su mano para luego darle un beso tierno el mismo que fue correspondido…

-No me quiero ir pero lo tengo que hacer para poder tener futuro juntos mi adorada Candy…no quiero que llores por mi culpa por favor…- él le beso en la frente y se alejó de ella…-eres más linda cuando ríes… yo quiero llevarme esa imagen si…-

-está bien

-pronto vendrán Stear y Archie, yo quería estar así a solas contigo

-¿ellos saben de lo nuestro?

-solo se le comente a Stear por ser más precavido y se alegró muchísimo

Después ambos jóvenes se sentaros abrazados, mirando el lago

-es duro para mí también alejarme de ti y menos en estas circunstancias pero es necesario…te extrañare demasiado mi pequeña…- el otro quería darte esto…- él recogió detrás de un árbol una maceta que tenía una hermosa rosa blanca

-esto es para ti

-es hermosa Anthony

-Prométeme que siempre la cuidaras como el amor que tenemos el uno por él otro…

-Anthony yo…

-Por favor este será el símbolo de nuestra promesa de amor, cuídala si…

-Lo haré… la cuidare mucho…y me recordara a ti siempre…-ella lo beso fugazmente-…yo también te traje algo…- saco los lápices- sé que no es mucho pero quiero ser parte de tu trabajo con estos lápices…

-Oh Candy no debiste… me encantan y cada vez que dibuje te recordare y me esforzare aún más…

Y así ambos muchachos se prodigaban su amor y se hacían promesas hasta que él le dio un beso tierno

-uhhh… lamentamos interrumpirlos si desean nosotros nos vamos… dijo Stear

Ambos muchachos sonrojados miraron a Stear y Archie quienes acababan de llegar

-no por favor…-dijo un apenado Anthony

Los jóvenes recién llegados se reunieron junto a la pareja los cuatro pasaron una tarde amena, a pesar de las circunstancias, Candy entrego unos pequeños obsequios a Stear y Archie una gorra y un pañuelo respectivamente y ellos también le dieron unos regalos de despedida Stear le dio una caja musical –es para que te recuerdes de nosotros cuando estemos lejos si…-

-bueno yo te daré esto…- Archie extendió su mano y le dio unos pendientes hermosos

Candy emocionada abrazo eufórica a ambos muchachos mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas

-Te extrañaremos… sobre todo Anthony – dijo Stear

-Yo los extrañare a ustedes… les escribiré siempre

La despida llego los muchachos se retiraron dejando solos a Candy y Anthony

-recuerda que dentro de seis meses vendré por ti…promete que me esperaras

-lo hare

Terry durante todo el día el salió a cumplir con sus funciones… al terminar paso por el doctor que atendía a la anciana para saber los resultados

-Y bien doctor como esta

-Ella tiene problemas cardiacos muy avanzados, su corazón trabaja mal, ella puede morir en cualquier momento…

-Que dice… no hay algún remedio algo que se pueda hacer

-Lamentablemente no… solo le di algunos medicamentos que aliviaran su dolor… parece ser que ocultaba este padecimiento de su sobrina…

-Está seguro… si la llevamos a la ciudad

-Como le dije está muy avanzado… su sobrina debe de estar preparada


	7. CAMBIOS

_**CAPITULO VII**_

Mientras tanto en la mansión un Terry confundido por lo dicho por el doctor… no sabía cómo darle tales noticias a la pecosa… esperaba la llegada de Candy dentro de su habitación se quedó largo rato observando por la ventana hasta que la vio caminar cerca de la mansión la vio muy triste como si estuviera caminando rumbo al purgatorio, opto por alejarse de la ventana no quería verla sufrir… acaso ella ya se había enterado… por lo que opto por decirle nada…

La semana transcurría, Anthony y los muchachos ya se habían ido hace una semana… Candy parecía distante su humor era distante hacia Terry ante cualquier comentario que este hacía ella no le refutaba ella solo obedecía la orden…

Una tarde cuando llegaba del campo entro en su despacho y ordeno que Candy le llevara un café… al llevarle Candy el café este cerró la puerta del estudio

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu tía?...- él doctor le había informado a Terry que ya le indicado a Candy el estado real de su tía

-Bien, el tratamiento que le da el doctor… alivia su dolor pero… ella yo siento que ella, me oculta su condición… le pregunte al doctor sobre el estado real de mi tía…. Y me dijo que le queda poco tiempo…- Ella empezó a llorar amargamente… Terry no fue indiferente esta vez con ella se acercó y la abrazo y no fue rechazado por ella… -Lo siento pecosa… tienes que ser fuerte.

Candy al tomar conciencia de quien venía el abrazo lo aparto suavemente

-Lo siento… bueno yo… quería decirte que es mejor que estés junto a tu tía, todo el tiempo, tomate el tiempo necesario para cuidar de ella

-Gracias…

En ese instante el ama de llaves María entro abruptamente

-Lo siento señor… Candy tu tía… ella está muy enferma

Candy salió corriendo

-Tengo que irme…- ella recordó que la última que la vio ella tenía algunos dolores pero su tía le dijo que no se preocupara que ella estaba bien

Terry al ver la escena se acercó donde Candy quien recogía algunas cosas para salir

-Yo te llevare

-Me iré sola… caminando

-No seas necia yo te llevare… acaso no te preocupa llegar lo más pronto posible es mejor ir en caballo es más rápido que en la carroza y bueno tú no estás en estado de cabalgar…- Terry tenía razón lo importante era llegar, ella acepto la propuesta

Así Terry junto a Candy cabalgaron lo más rápido posible debido a la velocidad a la que iban Candy se vio obligada a abrazarse de la cintura de Terry esto a pesar de las circunstancias la puso nerviosa. Al llegar a la casa de su tía la vio junto al doctor quien por su cara no le daría muy buenas noticias… Candy se acercó junto a su tía la tomo de la mano y la beso en la frente.

-Candy… querida eres tú

-Si tía soy yo…

-Solo quería despedirme de ti… ya es hora de que parta querida Candy…

-Tía tú no me puedes dejar…

-Todos tenemos que partir yo ya viví lo suficiente y agradeceré a Dios el haberme permitido que estés a mi lado pequeña

-Tía… tú no me puedes dejar sola

-Yo siempre estaré junto a ti… Siempre busca tu felicidad pequeña- siendo estas sus últimas palabras

-Tía… despierta tú no te puedes ir no me dejes por favor – las lágrimas que emitía eran desgarradoras- despierta… por favor – el lamento que daba era desgarrador Terry miraba la escena impotente… después de ello Terry se acercó al doctor indicándole que hiciera todo lo necesario para la sepultura de la señora que él correría con los gastos después de una hora el doctor regreso junto a dos muchachos y una carreta para llevarse el cuerpo de la señora el doctor le indico a Terry si podía alejar a Candy de su tía quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente Terry la tomo de los hombros para alejarle… mientras los hombres procedían a llevarse a la señora

-Nooooooooo… la alejen de mi lado- ella quiso ir tras ellos sin embargo Terry la detuvo- Déjame…

-No te dejare – él la abrazo y recostó su rostro en su pecho- Candy tienes que ser fuerte ella siempre estará junto a ti – en ese instante Candy no pudo más con su dolor y se desmayó en sus brazos

Después de despertar vio que estaba en su recamara y junto a ella estaba la señora María

-Al fin despertaste… me tenías preocupada… querida Candy lamento tu perdida

Candy se paró – Yo tengo que ir a arreglar lo del funeral – en ese instante la retenía – Candy no te preocupes el señor Terrence está organizando todo lo referente al funeral de tu tía él me pidió que te cuidara…

En los funerales Candy estaba acompañada de la señora María quien la consolaba mientras procedía el funeral allí también estaba presente el señor Granchester esto causo algo de asombro entre los pocos presentes. Después de ello Terry se llevó en su carruaje a Candy quien se quedó dormida después de haber llorado durante todo el funeral recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la señora María rumbo a la mansión. Cuando la señora María quiso despertarla para que bajara Terry la detuvo

-Yo la llevare a su habitación… y así lo hizo por segunda vez la cargaba en esta ocasión instintivamente Candy se abrazó del cuello de Terry… quien después la recostó en su cama con suma delicadeza cuidando que no se despertara… y en ese instante ella murmuraba algo

-Anthony… no me dejes como lo hizo mi tía…

Terry la dejo para luego retirarse adolorido…

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó cambiada para seguir trabajando en la mansión al verla la señora María el ama de llaves y la cocinera se sorprendieron

-Pequeña pero que haces levantada… el señor dijo que podías tomarte la semana libre

-se lo agradeceré pero lo que necesito es estar ocupada

Terry vio a Candy encerando los pisos

-Le dije al ama de llaves que podías tomarte la semana libre

Ella se levantó y con el rostro agachado le dijo…- Señor agradezco lo que hizo por mí y mi tía nunca lo olvidare… pero lo que ahora necesito es mantenerme ocupada no quiero volver a mi casa no lo soportaría

-está bien haz lo que quieras

-Gracias

Y así Candy trataba de mantenerse ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo durante las dos semanas siguientes mientras limpiaba el establo junto a Max

-el señor Terrence es muy bueno verdad

-¿bueno? Porque lo dices

-bueno él se hizo mi amigo

-Si lo sabré yo… gracias a ti ahora tengo que pagarle la deuda a él y no a ese usurero… no sé quién de los dos es peor

-Vamos Candy ya te pedí perdón por eso… además ese señor te iba a quitar la casa si lo completabas la deuda… El señor Terrence no es malo… él me dijo que cuando empezaran las clases solo trabajaría medio día para que pueda estudiar yo le dije que yo no tenía dinero y el prometió pagar todo lo que necesitara para que pudiera estudiar y ayer lo cumplió

-¿Cómo?

-hablo con mi madre le dio el dinero que necesito y le hizo prometer que me enviaría a estudiar

-vaya no me lo imaginaba… aunque aún no me cobro por todo lo que gasto en el doctor y en el funeral de mi tía y… y bueno él si me apoyo…

-lo ves

Esa tarde Candy toco la puerta del estudio de Terry

-Adelante

-Señor

-Dime que necesitas

-Bueno… primeramente quisiera agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí y por mi tía, y bueno prometerle que en cuanto pueda le pagaré todo lo gastado con lo del doctor lo del funeral y también… quisiera agradecerle por todo…

-No me debes nada… es una manera de pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido entre nosotros… solo prométeme que no te irás de la mansión… al menos no ahora

Candy aun sorprendida por lo dicho por Terry no podía creer que él estuviera pidiendo disculpas y además que se quedara

-Gracias y… bueno aun me quedare trabajando en la mansión- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Candy… perdóname por todo lo que te hice

-Yo ya lo olvide desde hoy…y con su permiso me retiro - y de esta manera Candy se retiro

Había llegado el día de descanso de los sirvientes y Terry ordeno que todos se marcharan incluso Candy quería estar solo en la mansión ese día Terry cabalgo hasta el lago cerca de su residencia donde durante toda la mañana leyó sus obras preferidas hasta que regreso cerca al atardecer a su mansión grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Candy sentada cerca a la puerta con una canasta

-Señor Terrence

-Que haces aquí

-bueno pensé que tendría hambre y le traje lo que me mando la mamá de Max como agradecimiento por…

-no tengo hambre

-ella se esmeró muchísimo y yo le ayude estuvimos todo el día en la cocina… por favor solo pruébelo

-solo si cenas conmigo

-Yo… eso no es correcto…

-No hay nadie… estoy aburrido de cenar solo

-Está bien… entonces prepare la mesa…- ella preparo la mesa y le sirvió

La comida transcurrió en completo silencio hasta que

-esto esta delicioso

-me alegro que le guste… yo me esforcé mucho

-te esforzaste…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

-bueno la mamá de Max ella me ordeno lo que tenía que hacer

Al terminar la cena y después de que ella recogiera los platos Terry se acercó a ella y le pregunto

-¿Candy te gustaría cabalgar?

-Señor pero ya es de noche

-Hoy hay luna llena… vamos

-señor pero yo…

-ven…- Terry la jalo de la mano y la monto en el caballo para luego subirse después de una corta cabalgada la bajo en la orilla del lago

El reflejo de la luna en el lago le daba al lugar un entorno de ensueño

-¿es hermoso verdad?- le dijo Terry

-si lo es… señor

-no me digas señor no cuando estemos a solas solo dime Terry por favor solo quiero tener a una amiga

-una amiga

-si no sabes lo solo que me siento, estar aquí solo lejos de mi país

-pero usted puede tener amigos de su entorno

-solo personas hipócritas que me hablan por mi posición yo solo quiero un amigo verdadero

-Anthony, Archie y Steve no son así

-¿Anthony?... lo extrañas mucho – él se estaba sincerando con ella y ella mencionaba a Anthony

-Los extraño a los tres son muy buenas personas…

-no hablemos de ellos quieres

-lo siento

Terry se recostó en el suelo y Candy lo imito ambos observaban el lugar después de un largo rato charlando con Terry ella le conto como había quedado huérfana y como su tía se había hecho cargo de ella, lo mucho que la extrañaba, también le conto sus sueños de ser enfermera y era para ello que estaba ahorrando para irse a Chicago… Terry solo le escuchaba fascinado por todo lo que había tenido que luchar en su corta vida

-señor… disculpa Terry ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-Lo que yo quiero

-Si cuál es tu sueño

-mi sueño fue trazado por mi padre

-pero… - Terry algo perturbado por la pregunta

-Ya es tarde vámonos

-está bien

En ese momento vio que Candy se abrazaba tratando de protegerse del frio por lo que él se desprendió de su chaqueta y se la dio

-Toma no quiero que te resfríes…

-Gracias

-Sabes quisiera que el próximo domingo me enseñes los alrededores

-por mi encantada conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano

 _ **BUENO CHICAS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS… ESPERO ACTUALIZAR CON MAYOR FRECUENCIA… ES QUE A VECES LA INSPIRACIÓN FALTA POR ELLO ES IMPORTANTE SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS GRACIAS.**_


	8. DECLARACIÓN

**CAPITULO VIII**

El mes siguiente Candy escribía religiosamente a Anthony y a sus amigos, las salidas se hicieron rutinarias con Terry todos los domingos el daba el día libre a sus empleados una costumbre no muy común en esa época él lo hacía para quedar solo con Candy, sin las miradas acusadoras por parte de los empleados hacia su pecosa… esas salidas eran esperadas con ansias por ambos jóvenes Candy le mostraba sus dotes de trepadora recorrieron todos los rincones para evitar ser reconocido él se vestía como un pueblerino más… así paseaban por el pueblo uno de los domingos después de una carrera

-observe que usted dejo de tomar y fumar

-porque lo dices

-su botella está intacta y el estudio ya no huele a cigarrillos

-eres una entrometida

-me alegra que lo haya dejado… le dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-Candy… quieres ir el viernes a la feria que habrá en el pueblo iremos encubiertos al anochecer que te parece la idea

-Genial

El ama de llaves María se había percatado de las salidas de los jóvenes y el cambio de humor de ambos inexplicablemente el señor lucia contento y la culpable tenía nombre, esa relación era perjudicial para ambos…

-Candy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-si claro dígame

-he notado que tú y el señor se llevan mejor

-si es cierto arreglamos nuestras diferencias

-Candy tu estas enamorada del señorito Anthony

-Si lo estoy

-Y tú como crees que tomaría tus salidas con el señor yo sé que ambos están saliendo no me lo niegues

-pero él y yo solo salimos en plan de amigos

-Candy él no te ve como una amiga él gusta de ti desde hace mucho

-No eso no es posible

-Por favor Candy… y creo que tú no eres ajena a esos sentimientos

-yo quiero a Anthony

-Pequeña por favor solo apártate de él no quiero que sufras

Después de esa conversación Candy se quedó pensando ella amaba a Anthony y se iba a casar con él cuando regresara ella… le diría a Terry que ya no podrían verse esa noche en la feria inexplicablemente esa idea le dolía

El día había llegado Terry la esperaba como lo acordado en la puerta de la mansión junto a su caballo ella lucia hermosa en un vestido rosa palo, llevaba el cabello suelto

-luces hermosa

-Gracias

-te sucede algo

-no… nos vamos

-si…- Candy como ya era costumbre se subió al caballo con ayuda de Terry ella se sentía protegida a su lado

Al llegar a la feria todos lucían felices Terry llevaba un estilo de vaquero junto con un sombrero que le cubría el rostro… después de bailar inagotablemente junto a Candy pues no dejaba que nadie más la sacara a bailar a pesar de no fueron pocas las propuestas…

Recorrieron la feria jugaron Terry se veía radiante sonría por todo después, Terry jalo a Candy hacia un lugar más tranquilo

-jajajajaja

-de que te ríes

-tienes crema del pastel que comiste en el rostro

-eres…-

-toma límpiate…

-Gracias

-Yo me divertí mucho hoy… nunca me había divertido tanto

-Terry…-Candy lo miro a pesar de tenerlo todo su vida había sido triste

Después de ello Terry ayudo a levantarse a Candy del suelo al hacerlo él le retuvo entre sus brazos- Candy me gustas mucho…- y luego la miro al rostro y la beso… Candy no reusó ese beso en su interior ella sabía que también deseaba que la besara…el beso fue suave… Terry jugaba con los labios de ella… no era la primera vez que la besaba… pero era la primera vez que ella correspondía a sus besos

Terry después de aquel beso tomo el rostro de Candy mirando en sus ojos para observar su reacción… ella lo miraba de igual manera hasta que Candy aparto las manos de Terry de su rostro suavemente…

-esto está mal…

-¿lo dices por Anthony verdad?

-Si… yo… a

-No lo digas por favor… será mejor que regresemos – esto lo dijo con algo de rencor

-Terry… yo lo siento

-No tienes nada que perdonar pecosa fui yo el idiota que gusta de ti

-yo creía que solo quería que fuéramos amigos

-Ya deja de tenerme lastima deja de mirarme así llena de lástima… lo detesto además tienes razón no sé qué me ocurrió fijarme en una sirvienta la soledad me está matando

-será mejor que me vaya…

-Si hazlo…

Candy corrió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos… ella estaba muy confundida en verdad Terry le decía que gustaba de ella, como podía ser aquello, y lo peor de todo es que ella sentía algo parecido era cierto lo que decía el ama de llaves a ella también le empezaba a gustar su jefe las mariposas que sintió mientras, este le besaba se lo confirmaron…

Al día siguiente

Terry aún no se había levantado… Candy sin embargo no pudo dormir toda la noche, escucho el regreso de Terry a la mansión en la madrugada

-Candy ¿dime que sucedió entre ustedes dos ayer?- le increpo el ama de llaves

-Yo… bueno usted tenía razón… él señor Granchester se me declaro ayer

-Vaya no me imagine que sucediera tan pronto… pero yo te lo advertí

-Si lo sé… lo mejor será que renuncie

-Bueno creo que es lo correcto

-Si… hoy hablare con él…- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Pequeña cálmate es lo mejor

Al medio día Terry bajo al comedor más serio de lo normal

-Señor le sirvo el almuerzo…- le preguntaba el ama de llaves

-Si por favor… y que me lo traiga Candy

-Yo lo puedo hacer señor

-¿Acaso no está?…

-Si se encuentra

-Entonces que ella lo haga

En la cocina

-Quiere que lleves el almuerzo

-Yo… pero

-Vamos muchacha apresúrate

En el comedor

-Señor Granchester… buenas tardes…- saludo con una reverencia

Candy entro al comedor con los alimentos, el lucía serio ella le servía los platos, Terry la observaba mientras acomodaba los cubiertos lucia nerviosa… al terminar de servirle ella quería retirarse

-Nadie le dijo que podía retirarse

-Pero… ya termine de servirle

-Acaso estas objetándome

-Lo siento

En ese instante se levantó y le dijo

-Sígueme

Terry la llevo al estudio

-Cierra la puerta

Ella hizo caso y cerró la puerta del estudio

-Señor creo que no es el momento, pero necesito informarle sobre mi deseo de renunciar

-¿deseo? Jajajajaja vaya deseo que tienes

-Señor creo que es lo más correcto por…

\- …. Terry se acercó a ella y le tomo del mentón suavemente para sostenerle la mirada ella se sintió vulnerable ante el contacto del inglés no pudo reaccionar sentía como este se acercaba más a ella como si le fuera a besar nuevamente y ella instintivamente cerró los ojos hasta que él le dijo fríamente…- NADA… Eres bonita y quise divertirme un poco contigo quería saber que es estar con una chica de campo, solo fuiste un capricho… mientras pasaba el tiempo en esta hacienda… pero creo que me salió mal… Candy no te confundas si te dije que gusto de ti…

Candy abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apartando la mano de Terry le dijo- Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que me vaya, ya que no acepte ser parte de su juego

-Te equivocas… recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo por la casa… y además mi padre regresara de viaje y traerá compañía por lo que requiero de tus servicios, pues no es fácil encontrar SERVIDUMBRE en tan poco tiempo… después de que se vayan puedes renunciar y te deuda quedara cancelada NO ME DEBERAS NADA… bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir… puedes irte…

-Está bien con su permiso me retiro

Candy entro a la cocina como un rayo rumbo a su habitación siendo alcanzada por la señora María

-Oh pequeña que te hizo porque lloras de esta manera

-Lo odio… no soporto más estar aquí

-Acaso te hizo algo… porque si es así… yo

-No… por favor… él acepto mi renuncia a cambio de que me quedara durante la estancia de su padre

-pero ese no es motivo para llorar

-me dijo que solo era un pasatiempo… - las lágrimas corrían amargamente su rostro mientras era consolada por el ama de llaves

-Acaso tú gustas de él

-No ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque lloras amargamente entonces

-No lo sé

La semana transcurría Candy trataba de hacer sus labores dentro de la casa lo más temprano posible antes de que despertará Terry, y las labores fuera de la casa cuando el desayunaba o cenaba no quería verle. Terry tampoco estaba interesado en verla él se iba al campo y no llegaba hasta el atardecer para luego encerrarse en el estudio hasta bien entrada la noche…

Una de las noches ya sola en su habitación Candy tomo entre sus manos la cadena regalada por Anthony

-Anthony perdóname… yo creo que me gusta Terry… porque siento este dolor por no verle… oh dios mío tengo que irme de este lugar…

Toc toc

-Quien llama a mi puerta a estas horas… se puso su bata y se levantó solo iluminada por una vela…-Señor Terrence… -alcanzo a decir mientras se cubría lo más que pudo- que desea…

-Si te lo dijera no sería apropiado…- Candy en ese instante sintió el olor a alcohol que desprendía…


	9. ¿TE GUSTO?

**CAPITULO IX**

 **Bueno primero que todo agradecerles… por los comentarios, les dejo un capítulo más espero y sea de su agrado**

-Vaya usted ha bebido… si lo hice… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta

-No quiero… quiero estar junto a ti

-eso no será posible… vamos vayamos a su habitación

-Vaya eres una pecosa muy traviesa…- dijo tomado su nariz

-Terry eres un…

-Extrañaba que me dijeras Terry- dijo esto acompañado de una sonrisa

Candy solo sonrió tomo el brazo de Terry para que este se apoyara y lo conducía a la puerta de su habitación en silencio abrió la puerta y trato de dejarlo en su cama pero en ese instante Terry la abrazo cayendo ambos en la cama ella debajo de él, Candy trato de apartarlo y en ese instante

-Candy tu enserio me gustas…mucho - dijo esto luego la beso tiernamente el mismo que fue correspondido por Candy ella aun embriagada por el momento no sintió cuando Terry se apartaba de su rostro para bajar por su cuello y besarlo y con una mano acariciaba el hombro descubierto de la muchacha- Candy lo empujo al sentir tal caricia, el muchacho quedo apartado a un lado de la cama quedándose completamente dormido

Candy aun consternada por lo sucedido… pues sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, pero no era el momento… lo vio recostado le quito las botas y lo cubrió para luego retirarse

Al día siguiente:

Terry tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza cuando escucho tocar la puerta…

-Adelante

-Buenos Días Señor… Se encuentra bien… -Solo tengo un dolor de cabeza por salir a beber algunos tragos eso es todo

\- le mandare a preparar algo…- le dijo el ama de llaves-… Su padre me escribió para avisarme de su pronta llegada… sabes él se encuentra muy orgulloso del trabajo que realiza aquí

-… No sé si debería estarlo no pienso permanecer toda mi vida aquí

-¿Señor… pero?

-Puede mandarme un café se lo agradecería

-Enseguida…

\- … la resaca me está afectando…- en ese instante giro y vio encima de su cama una cinta de cabello que le pertenecía a Candy

-Acaso ese sueño era real…

Candy después de lo sucedido no pudo dormir, tan solo recordar lo sucedido hacia que sintiera vergüenza, el beso de Terry era demasiado pasional…

-¿Que me pasa?... soy una tonta… caí de nuevo en su juego…TONTA, TONTA - se repetía

-¿Quién es tonta?...- repetía el ama de llaves al mismo tiempo que ingresaba en la habitación

-Señora María yo… yo… bueno

-Ya muchacha levántate que tenemos que prepararnos para el día, para el regreso de él duque

\- Esta bien

Terry recordó, ese sueño maravilloso donde volvía a besar a su pecosa… Tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar, Candy le servía el desayuno… Candy estaba ruborizada por lo sucedido además que Terry no dejaba de mirarla

-¿Te encuentras bien… estas más torpe de lo normal?

Recuperando la compostura

-No descanse bien anoche… un borracho hizo mucho ruido…- esto lo dijo a modo de susurro para que solo él lo escuchara

-Vaya así que interrumpió tu sueño… Sin embargo yo tuve un sueño maravilloso… que quisiera repetir…- esto lo hizo tomando la mano de su pecosa…- quien lo aparto nerviosamente

-Me puedo retirar

-Claro…

Candy estaba totalmente distraída durante todo el día, recordó el beso… sus caricias…

-¿Candy cuánta agua piensas colocar en ese recipiente?...- le dijo la cocinera al ver que el recipiente desbordaba por la cantidad de agua

-Oh vaya… yo lo siento… lo limpiare

Ya al atardecer… cuando Terry llego la cena fue servida por el ama de llaves… causando extrañes en Terry pero no dijo nada puesto que no quería confirmar las sospechas del ama de llaves respecto a la relación que tenía con la pecosa

Terry quería hablar con ella… para confirmar si la su actitud Candy era muestra de que ella empezaba a gustar de él. Ya bien entrada la noche se dirigió a su habitación toco la puerta pero nadie habría, giro la perilla y ella no estaba. Al escuchar ruidos entro en la habitación y se escondió detrás de la puerta

Cuando se abrió la puerta era Candy quien se despedía del ama de llaves

-Candy estás mejor… hoy estuviste muy distraída

-Sí lo siento… mañana estaré mejor

\- entonces… me retiro… Que descanses muchacha

-Hasta mañana

Candy cerró la puerta sin imaginar quien estaba allí

-Terry que haces aquí

-quiero hablar contigo

-usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… lo dejo muy claro solo soy la SIRVIENTA

-por favor

Candy giro la puerta para que Terry se marchara pero este la retuvo sujetando su mano

-si no te marchas me iré yo

-tú no te iras a ningún lado, tu lugar es a mi lado…- mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro

Candy quedo paralizada ante las palabras de Terry

-Creo estar locamente enamorado de ti, Candy White

Ella lo aparto y giro

-pues usted a mí no me gusta, y por favor salga de la habitación… - Terry se acercó lentamente le tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el mientras besaba su cuello… Candy apartaba sus manos de él

-Para por favor basta déjame tranquila, yo no quiero ser tu juguete…- las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

-Tú no eres un juego para mí…- le dijo mientras la giraba y le besaba el rostro

-Entonces déjame por favor

-No puedo… y dicho esto la beso sus brazos la aprisionaron, ella en un principio trato de alejarlo pero era imposible necesitaba de él

-solo tú… tan solo tú eres mi realidad solo tú eres a la que elegí para mi…

-Terry… yo

-no digas nada…- la silencio besándola nuevamente - déjame dormir contigo… solo contigo me siento en paz conmigo mismo

-esto no es correcto…- respondió una ruborizada Candy

-no… por favor déjame quedarme a tu lado- mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos para depositarla en su cama y recostarse a su lado.

Ella aun inmovilizada por lo acontecido no sabía cómo reaccionar sintió la respiración de Terry en su nuca y a ello se sumaba la declaración antes escuchada era demasiado

-Solo déjame estar así a tu lado… por favor no me alejes

Ella tomo su mano y la entrelazo a la suya no hacían falta palabras. Las caricias eran delicadas por parte de Terry…

-Terry por favor basta… esto no es correcto

-Por favor Candy solo dormiremos o acaso quieres algo más

-¡De ninguna manera!

-No te alarmes pequeña… tú me importas demasiado, jamás te faltaría el respeto… - Así ambos jóvenes enamorados durmieron juntos

En la habitación de Candy

Terry se levantó muy temprano muy a su pesar solo junto a ella dormía con absoluta calma, la miro le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se volvió a su habitación.

Al despertarse Candy giro inmediatamente al no sentir a Terry, él se había marchado… se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?... -Esto está mal ya me acostumbre a tu calor amor mío…- decía mientras acariciaba el lugar que antes ocupaba el muchacho.

Durante la mañana siguiente Candy se preparaba para servirle el desayuno a Terry

-¿No es necesario que te apresures?

-¿Por qué?

-el señor salió muy temprano, él se fue de viaje a New York… regresara la próxima semana…

-Ya veo…- dijo una entristecida Candy

Candy visitaba la tumba de su abuela, entrada la tarde… hace casi dos meses que ella ya había partido…

-Querida abuela me haces tanta falta… necesito de tus consejos… lamento haberte ocultado lo de Anthony… Oh Anthony cada vez que leo una de sus cartas el remordimiento me mata… porque me gusta otra persona… Oh Dios mío como llego a gustarme…

-Vaya al fin lo admites…

Esa voz… giro y era él Terry… lucía una hermosa sonrisa…

-¿Te gusto pecosa…?


	10. ENGAÑO

**CAPITULO X**

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios… a todas me alegre que les haya agradado el capítulo anterior, espero y este también sea de su agrado…**_

-…- ella se levantó inmediatamente…- Que haces aquí… se suponía que estas de viaje, además como sabias que estaba aquí

-Bueno lo retrase, Mark es el único que sabe que estoy aquí estuve en su casa toda la mañana y fue quien me dijo dónde te encontraría…

-Mark… ese niño lo convertiste en tu cómplice

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Te gusto?...- se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos acercando su rostro al de ella

-No sé lo que siento por ti…

-Yo te ayudare a despejar esa duda…- y con esto la beso… ella correspondía plenamente… colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amado

Después de un rato… Candy estaba junto a Terry bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella recostaba la cabeza en su hombro

-Terry… esto está mal… yo no quiero lastimar a…

-Termina con él…- fue la contundente respuesta de Terry

-Pero…

-Acaso quieres estar con los dos

-No… no… pero yo no quiero causarle daño…- Terry se levantó y le dijo mirándola fríamente

-Está bien Candy, dejaste las cosas bien claras… - y con esto se alejaba

-Terry espera…- ella se levantó y lo siguió… corrió y lo sujeto

-Crees que es fácil… no se ni como me enamore de ti… yo estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Anthony y ahora yo… a ello se suma que nuestra relación no tiene futuro… que le dirás a tu padre eh que te gusta la SIRVIENTA…

\- Y Anthony si lo hará, acaso él te dará tu lugar dime… se casarán y serán felices por siempre… con la bendición de la vieja clasista de su tía, vaya que eres una ingenua… Ella preferiría verle muerto, antes de verle contigo…

-No Terry yo sé bien, que lo mío con Anthony tampoco tiene futuro yo jamás permitiría que abandone su familia por mi

-Entonces qué esperas… DIME

\- Solo quiero ser feliz… solo quería permitirme soñar por un momento… sentir que es AMAR… sin importar las condiciones… Anthony fue quien me enseño ese sentimiento de querer a alguien, a él no le importo mi condición, nunca me menosprecio… él sentimiento de ser AMADA… tú sin embargo me hiciste sentir miserable y ahora quieres que deje a alguien que lo único que hizo es amarme, por ti, que me hiciste tanto daño… Lo siento… pero NO- y con esto lo soltó y corrió… dejando a un perplejo Terry

Ya en su casa… se desplomo en el suelo y lloró

-Anthony lo siento tanto…

Terry llamaba a su puerta…ella le abrió… él la tomo y la beso, ingresando a la casa… ella lo aparto

-Qué haces aquí… creí dejar las cosas claras. ELIGO A ANTHONY… y ahora vete por favor

-Me castigas… diciendo que lo eliges a él… ya te dije él te abandonara, cuando se entere su tía

-Y tú, lo harás cuando me entregue a ti… ¿Vedad?... admítelo solo soy un capricho

-No lo sé… sabes ni yo mismo sé qué demonios siento por ti… solo sé que al escucharte nombrar a ese idiota la sangre me hierve de celos… que creer que lo amas me duele… el saber que lo eliges a él… me destroza el corazón…- llevo la mano de Candy hacia su pecho

-Siente Candy como late mi corazón por ti… si eso no es AMOR… entonces qué demonios lo es…

-…Dejare la mansión y a tu regreso a ella yo ya no estaré, no me importa lo que hagas al respecto yo ya no aguanto esta situación… y ahora vete por favor…

-Porque… CANDY… yo ya puedo vivir alejado de ti

-SOLO DEJAME

-NO lo hare… me importa un bledo que hayas elegido a Anthony… yo luchare por ti… -La abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro…

-DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD… NO ME DEJES…

Candy tomo las manos de Terry… lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Hasta dónde quieres llegar con todo esto

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a New York… y TE CASES CONMIGO

-Terry eso no es

-Tú dudas de mis sentimientos e intenciones… ya ves YO QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA A TU LADO…

-Terry no… yo no puedo aceptar… tu familia

\- AL DIABLO CON MI FAMILIA

-Terry… yo…

\- Si decides aceptar mi propuesta y hacer una vida JUNTOS… te dejo este pasaje… de lo contrario fue lindo conocerte… Adiós Candy White…

Candy observo el boleto de tren… que dejo Terry en la mesa…

El hecho de volverle a verle le causo angustia… Candy sabia de la difícil relación de Terry con su familia… nunca se supo nada de su madre, tenía una madrastra que siempre lo ignoro y un padre autoritario, era lo poco que sabía de su familia todo contado por el mismo.

Terry sentado en la estación de trenes, esperando la partida del tren miraba con nerviosismo hacia todos los lados queriendo ver a su pecosa, sin embargo ella no aparecía… el tren hacia su último llamado de abordaje y ella no aparecía… Terry opto por tomar la propuesta de su padre de irse de Londres un principio porque quería huir de todo sobre todo de su padre, quería hacerse de un nombre el mismo, quería probar hasta donde podía llegar sin la ayuda de su padre, quien siempre le recriminaba que no era nada sin su ayuda… su madrastra siempre lo despreciaba… decía que era un BASTARDO, que su madre lo abandono por dinero… su plan inicial era marcharse apenas llegara a América, sin embargo conoció a Candy… tomo mayor interés en el manejo de la hacienda, no era justo que el abandonara todo, muchas familias dependían de la producción de la misma… se prometió marcharse en la época de cosecha de la Uva, que utilizaban para hacer vinos que su padre exportaba a Europa… con la pronta llegada de su padre… él demostraría lo que había logrado…

Piso su último cigarrillo y se apresuró a tomar el tren…

-¿Acaso me dejaras?

En la casa de Candy

-Es lo mejor…- tomo el boleto y lo rompió en pedazos…y luego lloro amargamente.

 _Al día siguiente en la mansión_

Candy los siguientes días estaba triste…

-Pequeña porque estas tan triste…- le decía el ama de llaves

-Usted sabe el motivo… creo que me enamore del joven Terrence…- se echó a llorar en los brazos del ama de llaves

-él no es para ti pequeña

-Lo sé, por eso me iré, apenas se vaya el duque, pues no pienso dejarla con toda la tarea sola

-Lo siento, yo sé que te quieres marchar ya, pero no podre sola con la llegada del duque

-No se preocupe, además solo serán un mes más ¿verdad?

-Así es…

La semana siguiente transcurría con normalidad hasta que

-¡Llegaron el duque y su hijo!…- grito presuroso Mark mientras entraba a la cocina

Candy se alegró con la noticia de que Terry había vuelto

El joven Terrence llego a la mansión en compañía de su padre y junto a ellos se encontraba una jovencita quizás de la misma edad que Candy de una belleza extraordinaria parecía una de esas muñecas inglesas su piel era blanca como si jamás hubiera visto el sol y junto a ella su dama de compañía. Terry se alejó de su padre mientras este era recibido por el ama de llaves.

-Duque de Granchester, sea bienvenido –le saludaba el ama de llaves y junto a ella el resto del personal de la mansión, entre ellos Candy

-Gracias… señora María, permítame presentarle a la prometida de mi hijo, Susana Marlow y a Nancy su dama de compañía…

-"prometida", acaso el duque dijo que esa muchacha era su prometida, No podía ser él nunca le había hablado de ella… ¿Por qué me duele?... se repetía mientras agarraba con presión su falda

-Será un honor servirles durante su estancia…- le dijo la señora María a la muchacha que venía junto a su dama de compañía

-Gracias…- dijo la muchacha – podría dirigirme a mi habitación, estoy sumamente cansada

-Candy lleva a la señorita a su habitación

-Oh… por favor sígame señorita…

Ya en la habitación asignada

-Oh que hermosa habitación…- dijo la muchacha

-me alegro que le agrade

Susana se quitaba los guantes y giro como una niña en la habitación

-estoy tan feliz al fin podre estar junto a Terrence… Vaya… nunca me lo imagine trabajando en una hacienda… de hecho nunca me lo imagine trabajando jajajaja

-El señor lo hace muy bien pronto obtendremos nuestra primera cosecha

-enserio… me alegro. Él está madurando… así nos podremos casar pronto

-Ayuda a Nancy a desempacar mis maletas…

-necesita algo mas

-bueno si… deseo darme un baño

-Claro señorita ahora mismo se lo preparo

Candy salió del lugar y corrió hasta el pasadizo cuando en ese instante lo vio a él… la mirada de ella le recriminaba, ella estaba dolida… Terry avanzo hacia donde estaba ella

-Candy…-solo eso salió de sus labios

-Su PROMETIDA señor es muy bonita, ahora voy a prepararle un baño… con su permiso

-espera… - él le tomo del brazo pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta de Susana


	11. JUEGO DE SEDUCCIÓN

**CAPITULO XI**

 **Solo darle las gracias este capítulo es un poco largo espero y sea de su agrado**

-Terrence… - Terry soltó a Candy al escuchar la puerta abrirse para luego recibir a su prometida

-Mi amor no me dijiste que hacia tanto calor en este lugar… mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amado

-Por favor Susana compórtate

-Es solo una sirvienta… - miro a Candy despectivamente….- Vamos te extrañe tanto y no me pienso apartar de ti

-yo me retiro con su permiso…- bajo Candy quiso llorar pero no él no la vería llorar

Entro a la cocina

-¿Candy te encuentras bien?- le decía la cocinera, al verle con los ojos a punto de llorar

-Si estoy bien es el calor del fuego…

-Es muy bonita la prometida de él joven verdad

-sí lo es- dijo esto acompañado de un suspiro

Candy ayudaba a la señorita Susana en su baño en verdad era hermosa su piel tan blanca sin ninguna peca o bronceada por el sol a diferencia de ella su cabello tan sedoso era un rubio oscuro sus manos eran sumamente suaves.

-Nancy ayúdame a ponerme hermosa quiero impresionar a Terrence quiero lucir espectacular para él en la cena de esta noche

-usted ya es hermosa… -le replico Candy

-… lo se

Candy la ayudo cuando terminaron ambas muchachas bajaron al comedor donde era esperada por la familia Granchester

-Luces muy hermosa Susana…- le decía el duque mientras besaba su mano…-¿no es cierto Terrence?

-Si luces hermosa… - le dijo mientras besaba el dorso de su mano

La cena transcurría con total normalidad excepto para dos personas Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy en cada ocasión que podía ella se había dado cuenta al cruzar la mirada un par de veces con él. Richard alababa el trabajo de su hijo con la hacienda todo estaba yendo muy bien, destacaba que ya era un hombre y que pronto era hora de formar una familia…- Susana replicaba que estaba demasiado bronceado.

Después de la cena cuando ya todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones Candy limpiaba el comedor con ayuda de la señora María

-Vaya que trabajamos hoy verdad

-Si

-Dime como tomaste la noticia de la prometida

-Yo… estoy bien

-Pues no se te nota… vamos dime

-ese engreído en verdad solo quería jugar conmigo… me duele

-querida te dije que saldrías lastimada

-lo sé

Esa noche Terry estaba solo en su habitación pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba… él después de ser abandonado en la estación de trenes, se marchó molesto ella lo RECHAZO, pensó en huir y hacerse de una vida solo, sin embargo no era justa su actitud pronto enviarían el primer lote de vino a su cargo a Europa, él se sentía orgulloso del trabajo realizado en la hacienda, se había demostrado así mismo lo capaz que era, al fin su padre lo valoraría… que demonios, porque tendría que abandonarlo todo por una mujer que AMABA A otro… no lo haría termino las condiciones del embarque y así espero a su padre quien venía en compañía de SUSANA, no lo podía creer, cuando la vio bajar de la embarcación junto a su padre…

Susana, era un dama de la alta sociedad Londinense su padre siempre quiso comprometerlo, con ella, en un principio se rehusó a la idea pero al conocerla quedo prendado de su belleza, sin duda alguna Susana era hermosa, todas las familias con hijos varones en edad de casarse estaban tras de ella, en especial uno, sin embargo desde que Susana lo vio quedo perdidamente enamorada de él, además de ser guapo su familia era muy adinerada y de renombre no encontraría otro candidato perfecto como lo era él. Terry acabo seduciendo a aquella belleza hasta llevarla a la cama, si bien él no era su primer amante, se mostraba renuente a aceptar tal proposición pero con cada caricia que su prometido le brindaba se mostraba más que dispuesta, las noches que Terry se escurría por la mansión de Susana hasta llegar a su habitación eran continuas, haciendo que Susana pensara que Terry la amaba de verdad. Sin embrago esto no era cierto si bien gustaba de ella no estaba enamorado de ella si bien era hermosa, era la típica niña de sociedad, vanidosa, engreída, inmadura sin ningún tema de conversación interesante, nunca tomo la idea de un matrimonio como algo serio cuando acepto la propuesta de su padre que al enterarse de la relación de ambos jóvenes apresuro un compromiso entre ambas familias, él había aceptado en parte para cumplir su objetivo de llevarla a la cama y bueno lo logro cumpliendo con uno de sus objetivos principales MOLESTAR A ARCHIBALD CORNWELL, pues sabia de la relación de ambos y lo perdidamente enamorado que este estaba de Susana pero al analizar en el enredo que en el que estaba metido ahora por la disputa con Archie. Su padre no le reprochaba su comportamiento con tal que cumpliera su compromiso y bueno eso le agradaba él no se me entrometía en su vida, igual eso le daba tiempo de escapar de su padre y de todo su entorno, nunca considero ese compromiso como algo REAL, solo una estrategia de distracción…

Al ver la cara de Candy se sintió de lo peor, ella le había dicho que se iría que no la encontraría a su regreso pero al verla se alegró, pero luego recordó las circunstancias, la mirada de ella era de DECEPCION

-Soy un maldito cobarde- … pero al recordar el rechazo de ella, era mejor las cosas así hacerle sentir que ella no era IMPORTANTE en su vida…

Esa noche Candy lloro amargamente y dentro de ella esperaba a que Terry tocara su puerta y le diera una explicación sin embargo eso no sucedió al día siguiente…

Terry se alistaba para bajar después de tomar un baño, pensó cómo actuar frente a Candy el definitivamente la había decepcionado,

El duque de Granchester estaba desayunando, hasta que Terry bajo

-Terrence bajas tarde…

-Lo siento padre me quede dormido… buenos días Susana…

Durante el desayuno

-Terry quisiera que me llevaras a dar un paseo quisiera conocer el lugar…

-Me parece una fantástica idea… que les acompañe Candy ya que ella es del lugar, mientras tu dama de compañía ordena tus cosas…- sentencio el duque

-Acaso no menciono que arreglaríamos los asuntos administrativos de la hacienda, el día de hoy… - dijo un Terry algo perturbado

-ya habrá tiempo para ello… además es mejora que le dediques algo de tiempo de Susana ella solo vino para verte…- interrumpió el duque

-Está bien… Susana alístate para cabalgar te daré un paseo por los alrededores

-Me encanta la idea

Candy ayudo a Nancy a alistar a Susana, mientras se preguntaba porque tenía ella que ir con ellos, Terry esperaba en la caballeriza no quería tener a Candy y Susana juntas

Al verlas acercarse… alejo a Susana de Candy y poder conversar con ella en privado

-Susana quisiera que solo estemos nosotros

-Pero Terrence que dirá tu padre si se entera

-Por favor Susana después de todo estamos prometidos, además quiero estar a solas contigo sin ninguna chaperona

Esto sonrojo a Susana quien termino aceptando… luego se acercó a Candy para decirle

-puedes marcharte no será necesario que nos acompañes

-… pero el duque dijo

-acaso de verdad quieres venir…- le dijo Terry

\- yo… yo…

-márchate al pueblo o donde quieras fuera de la mansión yo te veré dentro de dos horas aquí… - y con esto se marchó y se fue donde su prometida

Candy salió del lugar corriendo hacia el lago solo para llorar amargamente tendida en la hierba

-¿por qué jugaste conmigo?, por qué me enamoré de ti Terry

 _ **En otro continente**_

-Anthony que te sucede te veo muy preocupado, recuerda que volvemos el próximo mes y volverás a ver a Candy

-Si… es solo que la noto muy distante en las últimas cartas

\- Y cómo quieres que este acaba de morir su tía que era como su madre

\- Si tienes razón Archie, cuando la vea le pediré que sea mi esposa

-Wau… que dices que te quieres casar con ella enserio

-Si la amo todas las noches sueño en un futuro junto con ella

-tú estás loco, acaso crees que la tía permitiría algo así

\- Soy mayor de edad además ya culminare mis estudios, me la llevare lejos de Lakewood estaremos juntos

-eres un romántico… como si la tía se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como su nieto se marcha con una pueblerina…- esta palabra molesto a Anthony agarrando de la solapa a Archie

-ella no es ninguna pueblerina, ella será mi esposa

-Por favor Anthony… bien sabes que ella me cae muy bien sin embargo acepta la realidad, tú quieres irte y nunca has vivido lejos de los lujos que te da la familia… para ella solo serás una carga…- dijo esto soltándose y saliendo del lugar, dejando a un Anthony perplejo

….

Terry caminaba junto a Susana recorriendo la hacienda, lo que había hecho salir a solas con Susana tenía un propósito hacer que Candy no se sintiera el foco de su atención que él podía olvidarla al lado de cualquier mujer…

-Terry me escuchaste

-Si claro Susana

-Entonces dime de que estaba hablando

-No lo sé Susana

-Vaya me puedes poner un poco más de atención pensé que querías a estar a solas conmigo por algo.

-Por favor Susana no te pongas en tu papel de novia indignada

-Tengo derecho Terrence… yo soy tu prometida, además…

-Que es lo que quieres de mi… esto es lo que soy ahora antes no tenía responsabilidades ahora tengo a cargo mío una hacienda.

-Solo quiero un beso tuyo…- dijo una sonrojada Susana

Terry la vio, era hermosa sin duda alguna y ahora lloraba por su culpa, se sintió culpable, después de todo ella se mostraba enamorada de él a pesar de no ser el primero en su vida…

-Lo siento Susana…- le dijo mientras atraía su rostro para darle un beso, un beso que invocaba a otra persona Candy cuanto quería que Candy estuviera en el lugar de Susana

-Te extrañe mucho Terrence… pensé que ya no te gustaba

-Lo siento es por el trabajo que tengo aquí en la hacienda

Juntos terminaron de recorrer la hacienda sus charlas se limitaban a conocidos en común, tornándose en ocasiones aburridas…hasta que regresaron al lugar acordado

Terry junto a Susana, vieron a lo lejos a Candy sentada con el cabello suelto

-fue buena la idea de venir solo los dos,…- le decía Susana mientras se acercaban a la caballeriza, ella sujeta del brazo de Terry

-Ah… si

\- es bonita verdad

-¿Quien?

-la sirvienta

-creo que sí,

-enserio lo piensas

-ya deja esas tonterías por favor y volvamos… tengo cosas que hacer

Candy esperaba en las caballerizas a la hora acordada sus ojos estaban rojos por lo llorado, cuando noto que llegaron

-Bueno Susana te dejo con Candy, yo tengo que ir ver algunos asuntos…- salió del lugar viendo los ojos rojizos de Candy quién desvió la mirado para no verle… ya a solas Candy y Susana

\- Se divirtió señorita

-Eso no te incumbe… pero te lo diré… fue fantástico pensé que Terrence había dejado de quererme pero me demostró lo contrario

-Me alegra…- dijo esto mientras retenía las ganas de llorar nuevamente

-Y tú muchacha tienes novio

-bueno yo… si…- Candy recordó a Anthony él la amaba de verdad y ella llorando por otro…

-Debe de ser un campesino… Agh este lugar huele a estiércol…- y con este último comentario se fue del lugar

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad alguna Susana acompañada de su dama Nancy, en jardín mientras Terrence y su padre trabajaban en la oficina. Ya al anochecer después de la cena donde Candy no sirvió pues alegaba que estaba realizando otros labores por lo que el ama de llaves tomo su lugar, lo que alarmo a Terry pues sabía que ella no quería verle.

La mañana siguiente transcurría Candy ayudaba a Nancy con nerviosismo a alistarse a Susana se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con su prometido, luego bajo al comedor a ayudar a servir el desayuno no quería ver a Terry, y sus ruegos fueron escuchados Terry no estaría todo el día, pues tendría que cumplir con un trabajo encomendado por su padre

Desde la llegada de Terry ella no había hablado con él…

-¿Candy me escuchaste?...- le decía el ama de llaves

-Lo siento no…

-Candy por favor tienes que ser fuerte no olvides que tu sueño es ser una enfermera, lo que te diré te dolerá pero, el duque me pidió que organizara una cena para presentar a la prometida de su hijo, en dos semanas… quiere que cuando se casen ellos vivan aquí

-era lógico… bueno creo que tendremos mucho trabajo

-Candy estas segura… yo podría encargarme sola, tu podrías renunciar, estas muy triste y sé que es por el señorito

-De ninguna manera, es mucho trabajo para usted sola, además terminada esa reunión me iré… hoy lo hablare con el duque.

En ese instante Terry entraba a la cocina

-Señorita María Buenos Días…-Esta le respondió con una reverencia

-Candy necesito que me acompañes un momento al establo

-Lo siento señor, pero estamos preparando el desayuno… - replico Candy

-Es una orden… -

-Me importa un bledo si es una orden, si quiere despídame ahora mismo… - le dijo una desafiante Candy, saliendo en ese instante de la cocina, ante una atónita ama de llaves.

Terry quiso distanciarse de Candy esos días, creía que era lo mejor, ese día pensaba en darle una explicación pedirle su perdón… sin embargo al ver su actitud le quedo claro que ella no quería nada con él… Esa noche Terry hablaría con ella quiera o no

Ya al anochecer, la luna llena alumbraba todo el lugar… Candy perturbada por todo y más aún por el calor imperante en el lugar decidió salir a nadar, tal vez eso la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y despejar la mente. Terry llego a verla en el instante que esta salía de su habitación

-¿A dónde vas pecosa?...- decidió seguirla en silencio, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta se acercó al lago y empezó a desnudarse, quedando con un camisón translucido a la luz de la luna, el contraste del lago la luna llena y la desnudez de Candy hicieron del momento algo mágico, ella se metió al lago y el después de dudarlo decidió imitarla… además que en el momento le vendría bien un baño frio

Ella nadaba tranquilamente, hasta que… del fondo del lago salió Terry. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse los pechos

-Que haces aquí, eres un maldito pervertido

-En primer lugar este lago es de mi propiedad, y en segundo lugar no vi nada que no haya visto ya…

-Eres un… - él se acercó peligrosamente

-Dime que soy Candy… - Se acercó para tratar de besarla, y para su sorpresa no fue rechazado, ella respondía plenamente a sus besos ella dejo de cubrirse lo pecho para posar sus brazos alrededor de él, los besos iban aumentando de intensidad – Terry se preguntaba si esto era un sueño, pero el dolor que empezaba a sentir en la entrepierna le decía que no. Terry poso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y luego acariciaba las nalgas de esta sin vergüenza alguna… Terry besaba el cuello de Candy, él estaba totalmente excitado, hasta que…

-… Me deseas verdad… - le dijo Candy a la oreja

-Si… Candy te deseo…

-Nunca me tendrás Terrence Granchester…- Mientras se apartaba bruscamente de Terrence…- Dime que se siente ser utilizado…

-¿Qué dices?...- dijo un sorprendido Terry

Candy sonrió… lo miro fijamente- Hoy demostré que puedo tenerte cuando a mí me plazca… respóndeme ¿Cuánto me deseas?

Terry quedo perplejo, Candy estaba jugando con él, nunca le habría creído capaz

-Que te ocurre… no te basta con tu prometida- le dijo Candy…- Terry tu no me amas hoy lo comprendí…

\- Candy… tu significas mucho para mi yo no sabía que ella vendría yo… pensé que no estarías a mi regreso

-eso te habrían facilitado las cosas… eres un MENTIROSO

-Dime porque te quedaste

-No te creas importante… no lo hice por ti, la señora María me pidió que la ayudara, pues no encontraba a nadie y no me pude rehusar… y si eso es todo me marcho, ella se acercaba a la orilla, pero se detuvo ante las palabras de Terry

-… porque me abandonaste en la estación, te espere hasta el último instante… QUERIA HACER UNA VIDA JUNTO A TI… LEJOS DE TODO Y DE TODOS

Candy lo miro fríamente no lloro solo lo miro…

-…NO LO CREO TERRY, tú no me amas, ya ves te seduje y caíste… –

Terry la sujeto…

-Dime acaso jugaste así con ANTHONY, creo que tienes mucha practica seduciendo a los hombres… bueno acabemos el juego- le decía mientras la trataba de besar

Ella aparto su rostro…

-Si eso hubiera sucedido no estaría mal sabes, él no está comprometido…- Tú haces lo mismo con tu novia no?... ella me lo confirmo…- Candy salió del lago no le importo que la mirara desnuda… Terry salió tras ella, él solo tenía puesto su pantalón, la tiro al suelo la miro lleno de rabia, tomo ambas muñecas, puso una de sus piernas entre su entrepierna. Terry estaba furioso

-DIME TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL, DIMELO

Candy sentía miedo, pero actuó lo más fría que pudo, quería hacerle pagar todo el dolor que ella había sentido esos días

-Te duele verdad el pensar que estuve con Anthony… entonces ya comprendes como ME SIENTO…- ya no puedo más las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

Terry la soltó… cayendo sobre su pecho… se aferró a ella, la abrazo

-PERDONAME… YO TE AMO -le repetía Terry

-Me hablas de amor y lo primero que haces es irte con tu prometida y me dejaste esperándolos… que quieres que te suplique… NO LO HARE… dime Terry estarás en el día con ella y conmigo en las noches, como ahora… eso es lo que buscas… QUEDATE CON ELLA Y AMI DEJAME EN PAZ…

-Candy déjame explicarte, yo pensé en romper el compromiso antes que tu aparecieras en mi vida… de hecho esa fue una de las razones por las que vine a América, yo no me casare con ella

Candy alejo a Terry se paró ante la expectante mirada de Terry -No seas iluso, acaso no preparo una cena ahora, para la feliz pareja

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y tú me rechazaste, ahora estaríamos lejos

-ERES UN COBARDE… HUIR NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN… YO NO SOY PARA TI

El coraje que tenía era tan grande que poco lo importo, el que el la viera desnuda, pues al salir su camisón se pegaba a su cuerpo reflejando su completa desnudes, tomo su ropa y se marchó…

Terry cayó abatido, no podía más…

Candy ya en su habitación al cerrar la puerta cayo y lloro amargamente, que es lo que había hecho, mientras se cambiaba recordó la intensidad de los besos de esa noche, en un principio quería evitarlo, pero al ver su actitud tan sínica le dio tanto coraje que decidió jugar su JUEGO… pero ella había salido lastimada nunca se habría creído capaz de jugar al juego de la seducción…

-¿Hasta donde me llevaras Terry?


	12. SEPARACIÓN

**CAPITULO XII**

Al día siguiente Candy no quería ver a Terry en primer lugar que al recordar lo de la noche anterior le sonrojo se le subía hasta las mejillas. Ella servía el desayuno de la manera más natural posible sin embargo, los nervios la traicionaron al servir a Terry y más cuando este le tomo le mano acariciándola mientras colocaba el alimento, haciendo que parte de este cayeren sobre él, al tratar de apartar su mano…

-Eres una estúpida… mira lo que le hiciste - le dijo Susana

-Yo… yo lo siento… - dijo una apenada Candy

-Le dije Duque que la servidumbre de este lugar es inepta…-

-Basta Susana…- dijo un airado Terry

-Pero Terry mira lo que te hizo… es una sirvienta inútil -respondió Susana

-La inútil eres tú, que no sabes hacer nada por tu cuenta…-

-TERRENCE TE ESTAS SOBREPASANDO… esa no es manera de hablar a tu prometida - sentencio un airado duque ante la escena, ante una Susana sorprendida por lo dicho por Terry

Terry miro a Candy quien recogía rápidamente lo derramado, quería salir lo antes posible de aquel escenario, sin embargo Terry observo como ella por el nerviosismo se cortó la mano y salía apresuradamente

-Me pusiste en ridículo ante la servidumbre, recuerda que yo seré tu esposa…

-NO sé si yo quiero ser tu esposo…- Terry aun preocupado por lo sucedido con Candy tiro la servilleta y salió del lugar malhumorado…

-TERRENCE…- grito el duque ante una Susana sorprendida por lo dicho por su hijo

Terry salió rumbo a la cocina al entrar no la vio

-Donde está Candy

-ella se cortó la mano y está siendo atendida por la señora María se requiere algo yo lo puedo hace…- dijo la cocinera…

-No nada… - salió luego de la mansión montado en su caballo, esta actitud fue observada por la dama de compañía de Susana, quien luego informaría de lo acontecido a su patrona

Durante la mañana Terry se fue a los campos de cultivo… no quería toparse con su padre, sin embargo este quedo angustiado y fue en busca de su hijo

-Hijo que te sucede…

-Porque lo dices

-has madurado y me alegro pero creo que lo que hiciste hoy fue demasiado lejos, colocar a Susana en esa situación por la sirvienta no fue adecuado, tú mismo tuviste una actitud similar si mal no lo recuerdo y ahora sales en su defensa… ACASO SUCEDE ALGO CON ELLA

-No… no… es solo que… no pareció correcto, sé que antes fui así pero… tú mismo lo dijiste he cambiado y no me pareció correcta la actitud de Susana… eso es todo… sé que me sobrepase… le pediré disculpas - dijo un nervioso Terry

-Recuerda lo importante de tu compromiso con Susana… -

-Lo sé padre… sé que soy parte de la transacción entre las familias más importante de Londres… eso aumentara grandemente el patrimonio familiar no es así- le dijo un irónico Terry

-Si no mal no lo recuerdo tu disfrutabas de ese patrimonio… tu compromiso estaba pactado hace muchos años, tú lo rechazaste, pero ante la negativa de mi parte de seguir cumpliendo tus caprichos lo aceptaste dime ahora te arrepientes…

-Si

-Muy tarde… las negociaciones están muy entrelazadas con la familia de tu prometida, un rompimiento con ella implicaría la ruina de este lugar de todo tu trabajo y todos los trabajadores de la hacienda, dime que harás sacrificaras todo…

-No… le pediré disculpas a Susana…- Terry se marchó del lugar… dejando a su padre muy pensativo sobre lo acontecido…

Terry, fue a la mansión y en ella encontró a un Susana al borde de un colapso nervioso, alterada por el posible rompimiento con Terry… apenas lo vio se abalanzándose sobre el…

-Dime que no es verdad que me dejaras

-No… Susana, perdóname

-Mi amor claro que te perdono… no dejare que nada ni nadie empañe nuestra felicidad

-Eso es todo Susana… yo me retiro

-Terrence espera mañana podemos dar un paseo

-No sé si mañana pero lo haremos durante la semana, ahora tengo trabajo…- marchándose el lugar

Ese mismo día a altas horas de la noche, Terry bajo para hablar con Candy pues no la había visto en la cena y estaba preocupado por ella…

Candy se encontraba en las caballerizas ayudando a Max a guardar los caballos… en ese instante entro Terry

-Candy… yo… Max… quiero hablar con Candy a solas

-Usted nada… no te dejare sola Candy- dijo un furioso Max, pues sabía quién era el culpable de la tristeza de su amiga

-Max… no te preocupes estaré bien ve…

-Pero Candy él…

-Solo ve por favor…- el muchacho salió del lugar dejando a la pareja sola

-Creo que está molesto conmigo, bueno me lo merezco, te hice mucho daño… Como te encuentras… el corte que te hiciste en la mañana

-Me encuentro bien… Dime que quieres… ya no quiero verte entiéndelo… Déjame en paz, ya me humillaron lo suficiente, las cosas ya quedaron claras entre tú y yo… me voy…

-Candy por favor…,

-Sabes Terry… desde que te conocí no he hecho más que sufrir…no me hagas pasar más por esto aléjate de mí- le respondió una fría Candy, dejando a un Terry adolorido por lo dicho por su pecosa

-Está bien Candy Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro, quiero que sepas que tú nunca dejaras de ser importante para mí que yo nunca pensé conocer el amor pero lo conocí contigo, TE AMO y no eres un simple capricho es por ello que quería pedirte disculpas por lo acontecido entre tú y yo, me alejare de ti, porque te importas demasiado , no quiero ser el culpable de ni una sola lágrima tuya, ya no sabrás nada de mi hasta que decidas irte de la hacienda, PERDONAME… por ser un imbécil y enamorarme de ti.

-Terry…

-Adiós Candy…- Terry salió del lugar dejando a una Candy quien cayo arrodillada por el dolor que sentía…- es lo mejor amor mío. Toda esta conversación estaba siendo escuchada por una persona ajena a la pareja.

Susana sospechaba de la relación de Terry y Candy las miradas que este le dirigía a ella, no pasaban desapercibidas, y la manera en como él la defendió en aquel desayuno, a ello se sumaba que su dama de compañía había escuchado cuando Terrence quería hablar con Candy y esta se había negado… en la cocina días antes… Susana siguió a Terry al terminar la cena, al ver la preocupación que sentía… ella le siguió hasta las caballerizas, escuchando la conversación de ambos enamorados, ella quedo destrozada, no quería escuchar más ellos tenían algo que ver

Susana al ver la escena subió a su habitación donde lloro amargamente.

-Terrence porque me haces estos… maldita sirvienta… Archie nunca me hubiese hecho esto… Te odio Terrence te odio y la odio a ella. No se burlaran de mi…- Susana quedo prendada por Terry desde que lo conoció, ella en ese momento estaba de enamorada aunque no oficialmente de Archie puesto que ella rechazaba hacer pública su relación, pues en el fondo sabía que su padre la quería de prometida del hijo del duque y la idea de ser una duquesa no le desagradaba. Archie… él ere muy guapo y caballeroso, todas sus amigas de su entorno morían por él, pero él la eligió a ella, para él era su adoración y para ella en un principio él era todo… su primer amor… su primer amante… si él fue el primer amante en su vida, en noche de verano de vacaciones en Escocia… él la amaba y ella no era ajena a ese sentimiento… pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Terry y la propuesta de su padre de casarse con él y ser duquesa… termino la relación con Archie quien quedo devastado con la noticia, él le suplicaba que no le dejase sin embargo ella quedo enamorada de Terrence

-… Terrence enamorado de una sirvienta… No puede ser… Maldita sirvienta no me lo quitaras, no lo perderé…

Candy no vio a Terry durante la semana, ni siquiera en las mañanas, él había optado por alejarse de ella después de todo tenía razón, no le podía ofrecer nada, con la excusa de los preparativos del envió del embarque de vinos Terry se ausentaba todo el día y Candy se la pasaba organizando la reunión a darse en la mansión…

Susana, mientras paseaba con Terry en los alrededores de la hacienda a caballo le pregunto algo ruborizada a Terry

-Terrence ¿Por qué no vas a mi habitación?

Terry sorprendido en un principio por la pregunta, la miro sin duda alguna Susana era hermosa sin embargo él no la deseaba y no quería agravar su situación… con ella

-Porque estamos en la casa de mi padre y no me parece correcto…

-Eso no te importaba antes

-Pues he cambiado,… nos vamos

-No… dime es que te acuestas con otra…

-Susana, ya te dije que no hay nadie en mi vida

-A otra con ese cuento, te conozco muy bien… sé que hay alguien en tu vida

-Solo porque no me quiero acostar contigo, inventas historias… por favor Susana, que dirían tus padres si se enteran que su hija hace un berrinche porque su prometido quiere salvaguardar su honor…

-Eres un idiota…- le dio una cachetada

-Vaya ahora te haces la ofendida… te recuerdo que no yo fui el primero en tu vida… no te hagas la digna conmigo… y me largo porque estas paranoica y yo no tengo las ganas de seguir escuchándote…- de esta manera Terry se alejó del lugar dejando a una Susana a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Candy extrañaba no verle pero era lo mejor… para ambos, su relación no tenía futuro, y eso se lo dejaba bien claro la actitud despectiva de su prometida, quien le hacía recordar su posición

Mientras que la señora María le daba a conocer los detalles de la cena… a la señorita Susana

-Es que acaso cree que soy del campo como se le ocurre… la cena tiene que estar a mi altura, es usted una inútil…- le decía Susana, al ama de llaves por lo referente a los detalles de la reunión.

-Disculpe señorita…- le respondía el ama de llaves

-Señorita discúlpenos pero tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible…- le replicaba Candy al ver la actitud de Susana

-Pues no lo parece… tráiganme las flores que pedí… es que son un par de inútiles…- mientras se retiraba

-Señora María se siente bien… es que acaso cree que hacemos magia… como cree que traeremos todo lo que pide, acaso no se da cuenta que no estamos en su país… es una engreída… no sé cómo él la soportara

-Ese no es nuestro problema… Vamos Candy que tenemos mucho que hacer…- le decía el ama de llaves

Al día siguiente en los jardines donde Susana estaba sola, mientras Candy le servía un aperitivo

-Tu nombre es Candy verdad

-Si señorita

-Te daré un concejo por tu bien

-¿Un consejo?

-Búscate un hombre de tu clase social no aspires a que un hombre del estatus de Terrence, se quede contigo, lo único que querrán de ti es que te conviertas en su amante, si es que no hiciste ya…

-Por qué me dice esto…- le respondía una sorprendida Candy acaso ella sabía algo

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Terrence tuvo muchas amantes de más clase que tú, de seguro debes de ser buena en la cama, por ello es que esta prendado de ti, pero en cuanto se le pase te abandonara como lo hizo con sus otras amantes… DEBES DE SER UNA MAESTRA EN EL ARTE AMATORIA… zorra

Candy se contuvo… tenía ganas de irse contra ella pero…

-SE equivoca entre su prometido y yo no existe nada… - las lágrimas amenazaron con salir

-No te hagas la indignada conmigo por favor… hare que te corran…

-Lo que más deseo es irme de este lugar…

-Eres una estúpida, ya sé que te hiciste comprar una casa con Terrence…- esto lo sabía gracias a su dama de compañía quien a petición de su patrona averiguo todo lo de Candy en el Pueblo

-Eso no es verdad solo fue un préstamo que me hizo el señor

-Ni la mejor prostituta del Londres le costó tanto a Terrence

-Yo no soy ninguna prostituta

-Que no lo eres, tu tía de seguro te aconsejo que atraparas a un hombre millonario para hacerlo tu amante…- la vergüenza que sentía antes se transformó en coraje

-Plafff… Susana indignada se tomó el rostro

-No le permito que hable así de mi tía…. Y Dígale a su novio que no me busque más… Es ÉL quien me busca… CREO QUE USTED NO ES LO SUFICIENTE MUJER PARA ÉL

-Eres una Cualquiera… quiero que te vayas de esta casa

-Usted aun no es la patrona… el único que me puede echar es el duque y su hijo quien dudo que me vote y usted sabe él porque

-Ahora mismo le diré todo al duque para que te corra

-Dígale… pero considere esto hacer un escándalo un día antes de su compromiso… ADEMAS NO ES NECESARIO yo me habré ido para mañana y me ALEJARE DE SU PROMETIDO PARA SIEMPRE…- y con esto Candy se marchó del lugar dejando a una atónita Susana quien opto por callar pues en el fondo sentía temor que si le decía algo al duque, Terry cancelaria la reunión… y que rompiera su compromiso

A pesar de los contratiempos el día de la reunión en la familia Granchester había llegado. Susana se quería ver lo más presentable posible a pesar de los inconvenientes, al fin y al cabo hoy se presentarían como una pareja oficial. Candy junto a la señora María coordinaban los detalles de la reunión … Susana la vio… mientras Candy dejaba cosas en la habitación de Susana mientras esta se arreglaba… y le dijo

-Ese es tu lugar… SERVIR… eres una ilusa al pensar que Terrence te preferiría antes que a mí, mírame y mírate no hay punto de comparación… solo eres una más de sus amantes…

Candy se contuvo y salió de la habitación… llena de coraje e impotencia porque la tenían que humillar tanto… entro a la cocina

-Candy llévale esta toallas al señorito… ahora tengo que recibir a los mozos…- le dijo el ama de llaves al mismo tiempo que salía por lo que no se percató del estado de la muchacha quien a última persona que quería ver era a él…

-Toc toc… - Candy entro sin pensar que Terry estaría allí, este salió del baño desnudo por la parte de arriba solo cubierto con una toalla la parte inferior

-Yo… yo le dejo las toallas… con su permiso me retiro…

-Candy como has estado…- le dijo un melancólico Terry…- Yo me la he pasado fatal…

-Terry, es lo mejor para ambos

-No Candy no es lo mejor para ambos, es lo mejor para la sociedad que nos rodea… se acercó a Candy y le susurró al oído

-Extrañaba tu perfume

Candy se encontraba perturbada por lo acontecido con Susana… - ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?, no soporto no verte, sé que dije que me alejaría de ti, pero sé hasta cuando lo soportare… Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios

-Me lo preguntas, tu prometida está a dos habitaciones de está, preparándose para la dichosa cena, donde serán presentados como los futuros esposos

-Perdóname… - se recostó en el hombro de ella y la abrazo fuertemente de la cintura- Sé que soy un miserable un maldito EGOÍSTA, por ponerte en esta situación, pero no sé cómo demonios salir de ella… Soy un cobarde lo sé. Quise huir de todo pero esa no es la solución… perdería el trabajo de todos en la hacienda, todos me ayudaron a llevar la hacienda, si termino ahora con Susana mi padre perdería a su principal socio, y toda la producción de la hacienda quedaría en nada, no tendría ingresos para pagarle a nadie, yo no quiero eso, hay muchas familias que dependen que esa producción sea vendida… NO PODRE ROMPER AHORA MI COMPROMISO CON ELLA, NO HASTA QUE BUSQUE OTRO SOCIO… Y ME DESLIGUE DE LA FAMILIA DE SUSANA… Lo siento Candy… Perdóname Candy, solo quería decirte esto, espero y me comprendas… También quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de AMARTE… -Terry se apartó de ella, Candy sorprendida por lo dicho Terry quedo estática… ella nunca había pensado en las responsabilidades de Terry… la hacienda dependía de su buen trabajo, ella había sido testigo de todo el esfuerzo que él puso al principio era apático con los deberes de la hacienda pero poco a poco le dedicaba mayor esfuerzo y trabajo pues que quería un mejor salario para las familias que trabajan para él… y ahora si el dejaba a Susana todo ese trabaja correría el riesgo de perderse… las lágrimas de Candy empezaron a caer… Terry al verla llorar

-No quiero que llores Candy… siento arrastrarte en esto, lo mejor hubiera sido no conocerte y hacer que no sufras… porque te AMO

-No digas eso Terry… yo me siento feliz de que tú me ames… a pesar de que todo el mundo nos separa el sentimiento que tenemos el uno por el otro perdurara en nuestros corazones

Terry conmovido por las palabras de Candy, la beso, siendo correspondido. Candy acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Terry, mientras este la rodeaba de la cintura…

-Te amo Candy White…- ella solo sonrió… ella se apartó ante un expectante Terry quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando…

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente… - Me voy… mañana parto a Chicago… ya le dije a tu padre y está de acuerdo…

-Entonces está todo dicho verdad, me dejaras…

-Esta es una despedidas… espero que seas feliz al lado de ella…-

-Lo siento amor mío… Fue una estupidez lo de mi compromiso con ella nunca debí aceptar… si rompo mi compromiso con ella… yo - la tomo entre sus brazos y recostó su rostro en su hombro…

-Lo se amor mío… Adiós Terry… - Candy salió del lugar llorando

La noche llego, la cena a pesar del poco tiempo estaba hermosa, el duque recibía a sus invitados junto a su hijo, quien lucía sumamente triste

-Vaya hijo… no parece una cena de celebración, sino un velorio… vamos aquí se encuentran algunos de mis socios, los invitaremos a la fiesta de compromiso que se dará en Londres, en verdad me siento orgulloso de lo que hiciste…

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, fue una reunión con pocos invitados, la verdadera fiesta de compromiso se daría en Londres en cuatro meses, esta era más una reunión de negocios…

Al terminar la CENA, Terry salió del lugar rumbo a la casa de Candy a altas horas de la noche…


	13. PARTIDA

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y BUENO ESPERO Y DIFRUTEN DE ESTA…

 **CAPITULO XIII**

Mientras tanto Candy se marchó a su casa en el pueblo, después de despedirse entre lágrimas de los empleados de la mansión, prometiéndoles una visita apenas pudiera…

-Es la mejor decisión hija mía…- le replicaba la señora María

-Lo sé

Así Candy recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la mansión siendo llevada por Max quien lloraba

-Ya Max… pronto volveré, además no me voy tan lejos

-Lo siento Candy

-¿que sientes?

-Yo sé que te vas por el idiota de Terry, te juro que yo no sabía que estaba comprometido

-No me voy por él, yo siempre quise ser enfermera… él y yo nunca fuimos nada…

Candy ya en su casa se alistaba para partir a Chicago al día siguiente en la tarde, en ese instante tocaron la puerta… ella imagino que tal vez sería Terry por lo que se apresuró a abrirle

 _ **Ese día horas antes…**_

-Puede ir más rápido… por favor

-Vamos Anthony si va más rápido nos mataras, además aún estamos a tiempo de llegar a la estación de trenes

-no quiero perder el tren que nos lleve a Lakewood

-y hacia tu novia… -respondía un divertido Steve

-Sabes muy bien cuanto la extrañe

Los muchachos descendían del tren proveniente de New York apenas el tren paraba, Anthony salto del tren aun en movimiento

-Cuidado Anthony…

-Descuida…- respondía Anthony mientras se alejaba hacia donde se encontraba su novia…

Anthony corrió hasta la mansión de los Granchester, al anochecer donde uno de los sirvientes le informo…

-¿Qué no está aquí?

-A si es ella debe estar en el pueblo…- antes que terminara la frase Anthony cabalgo hasta el pueblo no había ido a su casa solo quería verla

-Toc, Toc

Candy abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo

-ANTHONY… acaso estoy soñando

-No soy yo pequeña…- la atrajo hacia sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo de alegría por el encuentro reciente

-NO sabes cómo me hiciste falta

-Tú igual…-y con esto último le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, el mismo que sorprendió a Candy

Vamos entra Anthony… me tienes mucho que contar… ella lo invito, a entrar en la casa entusiasmada dime como te ha ido…

Candy prendió unas velas que iluminaron el lugar… un lugar sencillo… Candy se acercó a la estufa la prendió para poner un poco de agua a calentar,… mientras tanto Anthony la observaba ella lucia algo distante con él *Después de hablar de todo de cómo estaban sus primos de como era su vida en la universidad, acompañado de una taza de té

-Podrías prender la chimenea empieza a hacer frio…- le dijo Candy

-Lo haré…- respondió Anthony

Ya momentos después ambos sentados juntos a la chimenea y con una bebida caliente no pronunciaban palabra alguna.

-Lamento tu perdida y el no poder haber estado a tu lado

-Ya lo dijiste antes y la respuesta es la misma no hay nada que perdonar… le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa…

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe…- el tomo su mentón para que la mirara y poder besarla sin embargo Candy quito su mano

-Hace mucho frio traeré algo para que te abrigues

-Candy tengo que preguntarte algo

-Dime

-¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme el último mes?

-Ya sabes el trabajo… y además… estuve ocupada porque me iré a estudiar a Chicago el día de mañana

-Que Candy

-Anthony… sé que no es el momento pero… yo… - se oyeron los truenos que indicaban una fuerte caída de lluvia lo que causo que Candy se diera cuenta lo tarde que era…

-Candy porque no me dijiste…

-Lo siento…

-Sé que tu sueño siempre fue el de ser enfermera, pero y donde quedamos nosotros… apenas llego y me entero que nos separaremos… no es justo…

-Anthony yo lo siento, pero ya lo decidí y… bueno

Anthony se paró algo molesto…

-Creo no me consideras en tu vida…

-Anthony… yo estuve pensándolo mejor y bueno lo mejor es que nos alejemos

-¿Alejarnos? Porque

-Yo no siento lo mismo que tu… lo mejor es que te olvides de mi

-Estás hablando enserio, todos estos meses soñé en una vida junto a ti y ahora tú me mandas al diablo… Dime por qué que hice mal

-tu y yo somos distintos, tu eres una familia rica y yo bueno solo…- le dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tú eres todo para mí, ya te dije que dejare a mi familia por ti

Ella le tomo el rostro entre sus manos

-Nunca lo permitiría, perdóname

-Dime la verdad ya no me amas

-Anthony…

-¡DIME!

-No…- Anthony aparto sus manos con brusquedad y se dispuso a marcharse. Mientras Candy lloraba amargamente

Ella se acercó a él, mientras este salía abatido del lugar y le dijo

-Perdóname…

Anthony la miro acaricio su rostro con su mano, la beso tiernamente en la frente y luego la beso fugazmente en los labios

-NO sé si lo podré hacer,… - y con esto se marchó del lugar

-Adiós… ella se quedó viéndolo… - mientras alguien a lo lejos observaba aquella pareja

 _Horas antes_

 _Terminada la cena, Terry se disponía a salir de la mansión_

 _-¿A dónde vas, a estas horas?- le decía el duque_

 _-Eso no te incumbe_

 _-Vas a buscar a Candy…- esta afirmación hizo que Terry girara a donde estaba su padre-… por favor Terrence, no seas idiota, desde cuando te gusta la servidumbre al menos en Londres tus amantes eran de sociedad… ella es bonita pero volverla tu amante por favor…_

 _-Tú lo sabias, por eso dejaste que se marchara…_

 _-Bueno que es lo que te sucede quieres tener a tu amante y a tu prometida bajo el mismo techo_

 _-Ella no es mi amante…_

 _-No creas que soy idiota… y ni pienses que permitiré que ella vuelva_

 _-Si ella no regresa yo me voy de este lugar… y lejos de ti_

 _-No hagas estupideces de las que te puedes arrepentir_

 _-de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberme ido antes_

 _-Y Susana ella es tú prometida_

 _-Yo no la amo, fuiste tú quien arreglo mi matrimonio así que tú deshazlo_

 _-¡Terrence!_

 _-Yo me largo junto a ella… no sabrás más de mi_

 _-Estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer_

 _-Nunca estuve más seguro_

 _-Entonces, Te puedes ir y ni se te ocurra volver… desde hoy dejas de ser mi hijo_

 _-No te preocupes no pienso volver…-_

 _Terry entro a la mansión saco sus cosas y se marchó_

 _-Su padre lo esperaba al final de las escaleras_

 _-Estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo por esa muchacha_

 _-Si padre… ella lo es todo para mí, ella me…_

 _Su padre rio… - Ven conmigo Terrence… su padre lo llevo al despacho_

 _-Sabes que lo único a lo que puedes aspirar con ella… bueno es que sea tu amante, tu no le puedes ofrecer mas_

 _-Yo no quiero que sea mi amante... ella nunca aceptaría y yo tampoco lo permitiría ella significa para mi mucho más_

 _-Y no es mejor que se vaya Terry si en verdad la estima es mejor que se vaya, dime para que la quieres a tu lado_

 _-Yo… -su padre tenía razón ella estaría mejor lejos de él_

 _-piensa hijo… lo mejor es que se haya ido incluso para ti, si tú te vas ahora junto a ella la expondrás a habladurías_

 _-Me iré lejos donde nadie nos conozca empezare de nuevo_

 _-Por favor Terrence, ahora no estarás solo, tú bien sabes cómo son las cosas afuera a pesar de decir que no querías mi dinero en tus escapadas en Londres yo acaba asumiendo tus deudas y a eso se suma si ella siente lo mismo por ti, dime Terrence ella siente lo mismo por ti._

 _Terry se quedó callado era cierto lo que decía su padre él podría empezar de cero, pero Candy lo amaba, ella le dejo en claro que no quería nada con él… que desde que lo conoció solo le había hecho daño_

 _-Arruinaras tu vida por un amor del que no estás seguro…_

 _Y con esto último el Duque se sintió ganador esa muchacha no aceptaría a su hijo…_

 _-Piénsalo hijo…- Terry se quedó inmóvil en el despacho mientras su padre salía del lugar_

 _Terry averiguaría los sentimientos de Candy y si ella lo AMABA de verdad dejaría todo y se iría con ella, tomo sus cosas y fue a la casa de Candy_

Al llegar vio lo inimaginable Anthony besaba a Candy,… su padre tenía razón e ella misma le había dicho que había elegido a Anthony. Cerró sus puños con rabia y volvió a la mansión… destruido…

Candy termino de alistar sus cosas, entre lágrimas quería irse lo más pronto posible del lugar, ella esperaba en el fondo que Terry viniera por ella… pero eso no sucedió.

-Adiós Terry… adiós Anthony - fue la última palabra que menciono antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa


	14. DESEO

_**CAPITULO XIV**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo describe escenas algo subidas de tono, por lo que los lectores susceptibles a este tipo de escritura abstenerse… GRACIAS**_

Tres meses después, ella logro ingresar a la escuela de enfermería de Chicago, a pesar de mostrarse difícil al principio, ella gracias a su perseverancia y empeño logro destacarse como una buena alumna… después de ese tiempo ella tuvo un receso de dos semanas por lo que opto por volver a su pueblo, saludar a todos poder ver su casa y sobretodo verle a ÉL, no había dejado de pensar en Él todo este tiempo muy a su pesar en Terry, extrañaba sus besos… a pesar de que había prometido alejarse de él. Este siempre permanecía en sus pensamientos

-Señorita me está apretando demasiando…- le replicaba un paciente a quien le cambiaba las vendas

-Oh lo siento…- le dijo a su paciente acompañado de una mueca

Candy llegaba al terminal de trenes, respiro profundamente y se dijo así misma

-Te extrañe

Durante ese día limpio su casa, se dio un baño e ir en la tarde a la casa de Max,

-Candy… Vaya sorpresa como has estado…- le abrazo Max

Después de saludarlo charlaron hasta el anochecer junto a la madre de este

-… y como esta…- ella dudo en preguntar

-Terry…- le dijo un pícaro Max

-Max esa no es manera… él señor se encuentra bien, tengo entendido que se marchara a Londres… dentro de poco… - le respondió la madre de Max

-él se ira…- esa noticia le ponía triste, pues sabía que allí se llevaría a cabo su fiesta de compromiso oficial

-Si… pero puedes despedirte, y pasado mañana es la ocasión, pues es su cumpleaños- le replico Max

Ya tarde Candy caminaba, mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Max- Será el cumpleaños de Terry… , al día siguiente se dirigió a la mansión para saludar a sus demás compañeros en la mañana pues sabía que Terry no estaba en ella. Todos en la mansión la recibieron con mucho cariño en especial la señora María… ella le conto que luego que se fuera la señorita Susana y el duque se marcharon a las dos semanas… Terry estaba furioso con todos, casi no dirigía palabra alguna a su padre, ni a su prometida. Ella también le confirmo lo dicho por Max, sobre el cumpleaños de Terry, los empleados tenían planeado hacerle una pequeña celebración…

El cumpleaños número 24 de Terrence había llegado, los empleados de la hacienda le festejaron de una manera sencilla pero con sentimiento de sinceridad y gratitud hacia su jefe, él les había aumentado el salario, al igual que las condiciones de trabajo… Terry brindo con ellos se mostró muy amable y agradecido por la ceremonia, mostro una sonrisa que no había sido vista en él en los últimos tres meses… gracias a las conexiones de su familia y el lazo comercial con la familia de Susana todo había resultado bien… Después de la partida de Candy, Terry estaba colérico y más aún al enterarse de que Anthony se había marchado del pueblo a la semana siguiente de la partida de Candy… los celos lo atormentaban quizás ella si había aceptado la propuesta de Anthony, y él ahora viajaba para estar con ella. Durante las noches los imaginaba juntos burlándose de él… todo lo que sentía dolor e ira y rencor hacia Candy pero decidió redirigir esos sentimientos hacia el trabajo en la hacienda, no quería pensar en ella…

Él brindaba alegremente, hasta que la vio, era Candy quien llegaba junto a Max, lucía un vestido sencillo, que le sentaba muy bien… Terry la miro de una manera que causo escalofríos en ella, la miro y luego la ignoro como si fuera una desconocida siguiendo la charla con sus acompañantes… en ese instante unos jornaleros tocaron una canción movida invitando a bailar a todos los presentes en especial al cumpleañero quien fue sacado a bailar por una señora…

-Candy quieres bailar…- le dijo Max

-Claro… no sabes cuánto extrañe bailar

Todos bailaban, durante el baile Candy no dejaba de mirar a Terry y como este interactuaba con todos sus trabajadores, cambio de pareja bailo con la señora María, con otras sirvientas y jornaleras se mostraba muy feliz… en un instante a Terry le tocaba bailar con Candy sin embargo este le ignoro eligiendo a otra…

-Que fue eso…- dijo Max

-Nada Max… me retiro si…- dijo una llorosa Candy al tiempo que se apartaba del lugar…

Terry vio como ella se apartaba de la reunión, decidió seguirla, se disculpó con los invitados aduciendo que estaba cansado pero que continuaran la fiesta sin él… luego se dirigió al lago de la mansión de seguro la encontraría ahí

-Sabía que estarías aquí

-Terry…

-¿Qué haces aquí Candy?

-Yo… yo… vine a visitarles a todos y bueno me entere que era tu cumpleaños y quise felicitarte

-Vaya…

-Quiero obsequiarte esto…- le tendió un regalo envuelto. Terry lo tomo y lo abrió, era una armónica…- Pensé que te gustaría tocarla en tus ratos libres…

-Gracias…-le dijo Terry-

-Disculpa por lo de hace rato… no quiero que nuestra relación se malinterprete, ha existido algunas habladurías y bueno no quiera dar pie a más

-Bueno… no lo sabía… tienes razón… lo siento… además todas las muchachas morían por bailar contigo…

-Jajajaj… Celosa acaso- Candy quedo sorprendida por Terry antes se mostraba tan frio y ahora se burlaba de ella

-No nada de eso tonto…

-… Candy quieres bailar conmigo

-Terry… bueno

Terry la tomo de la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello este… ellos bailaron bajo la luz de las estrellas… Terry le susurro a su oído…

-TE EXRAÑE

-Yo también, lo hice… - en ese instante Terry la miro y la beso, este beso fue de urgencia ambos querían demostrarse con él lo mucho que se extrañaban cada uno exigía del otro, querían borrar todo el tiempo que ambos estuvieron separado… Terry la arrincono a un árbol para profundizar aquel beso… levanto la pierna de su amada, recorrió el vestido de esta para poder acariciar su muslo, Candy al darse cuenta de la acción paro el recorrido y se separó de él…

-Candy… lo siento me deje llevar

-Está bien

-Te tengo una sorpresa… me acompañas a la mansión

-Terry no creo que sea correcto…

-Vamos Candy compláceme hoy, después de todo es mi cumpleaños, además no demoraremos mucho

-Está bien

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la mansión de Terry que estaba completamente vacía, ya al llegar. Candy se quedó en la sala, mientras Terry se alejaba para luego traer consigo dos copas y una botella de vino y luego procedió a servirlas…

-Toma Candy… es la producción de la hacienda

Ella lo tomo

-No sé mucho de vinos… pero está buenísimo

-Todos quedaron prendidos en Londres… se vendió todo y a buen precio

-Me alegra

-Dime Candy que ha sido de ti, todo este tiempo

Las copas iban y venían… durante la noche… mientras conversaban. Ni Terry ni Candy mencionaban a Susana esa noche era de los dos y de nadie más

Candy se paró y se sintió un poco mareada

-Vaya creo que tome demasiado…- decía esto mientras Terry la sujetaba… Terry la miro fijamente y la beso de una manera diferente, ese beso exigía más de ella

-Te amo Candy

-Y yo a ti Terry

-No me mientas

-Por qué lo haría

Terry le respondió con otro beso, Candy respondió plenamente. Terry acaricio su cuello haciendo que Candy se sintiera vulnerable ante su contacto

-Eres perfecta Candy

-Terry… que es lo que me haces sentir

Terry, la cargo y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Terry, él la recostó… Candy lo besaba desinhibida, haciendo que Terry avanzara tomo su rostro y la beso ella le correspondió los besos subieron de intensidad, él apartaba la ropa de Candy de sus hombros para besarlos ella no objetaba, él procedió a acariciar sus nalgas sin pudor alguno… ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Terry subió el vestido de Candy hasta los muslos de esta, hizo que sus piernas se colocaran a su alrededor él la cargo y la coloco en la cama… y mirándola fijamente

-Esto es un sueño acaso…- ella lo miraba y no dijo nada… él la siguió besando corrió por su cuello, hasta bajar hacia sus pechos los besaba por encima del vestido los humedeció, la excitación de Candy hacia que esta gimiera de placer aumentando la excitación de Terry, él la desnudo por la parte superior quedando maravillado ante la imagen que veía los pezones rosados de Candy subían y bajaban por la respiración de ella, Candy al ver como su amado la veía con devoción sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su pecho esta invitación no fue rechazada él besaba aquellos pechos con delicadeza… luego Terry descendió hacia su vientre… mientras con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de Candy y poco a poco desnudo la parte baja de Candy procediendo a acariciar su intimidad en un principio con su mano ante el sonrojo de Candy

-Terry por favor… eso es vergonzoso… - para luego gemir

-Nada de ti es vergonzoso… eres lo más hermoso que sucedió en mi vida…- y con esto beso su intimidad acariciándola… Candy ya no controlaba su cuerpo solo acariciaba la cabeza de su amante ante las emociones que sentía, hasta que sintió que había perdido la conciencia… Terry al sentir que su amada estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo se desnudó ante una Candy que aún se recuperaba… él se posó sobre ella la beso nuevamente, mientras Terry guiaba a su ya excitado miembro hacia la intimidad de Candy, ingreso lentamente Candy lo besaba con vehemencia hasta que sintió el miembro de Terry ingresar en ella, este al percatarse del temor de ella

-Seremos uno solo pecosa

Ella asintió, y Terry se introdujo por completo causando en un principio dolor en ella, haciendo que una lagrima resbalara por su rostro, Terry le limpio la lágrima y la beso tiernamente… el dolor inicial fue desapareciendo poco a poco siendo reemplazado por placer… las embestidas de Terry fueron aumentando de intensidad, hasta que el esperma lleno el interior de Candy… convirtiéndose en uno solo…

Ya ambos recostados recuperándose de lo vivido, Terry atrajo a Candy hacia su pecho y la beso tiernamente

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz esta noche… TE AMO

Ella solo le sonrió no le decía nada solo lo miraba…

Ya al amanecer Terry, se levantó él observaba como Candy dormía, plácidamente hasta que esta giro y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, era una mancha de sangre en la sabana prueba de que su pecosa era virgen, esto alarmo a Terry enormemente

-Que hice…- Terry la miro horrorizado salió del lugar no podía soportar verle

Mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad, recordó lo sucedido después de ver a Candy y Anthony verle besándose, él se sintió destruido la única mujer de la que se había enamorado lo traicionaba, se prometió así mismo, que ella nunca más jugaría con él, la próxima vez que la vería la seduciría hasta llevarla a la cama, para que respetar a alguien que quizá ya se había acostado con otro. Después de verles cada noche soñaba con Candy y Anthony haciendo el amor y burlándose de él… .La noche anterior la vio hermosa como siempre pero esta vez no caería en sus encantos, ahora jugarían a su juego, él se mostraba muy amable y juguetón sentimientos que estaba lejos de sentir, todo era parte del ritual que utilizaba para cada una de sus conquistas… el vino hizo que Candy se desinhibiera, las risas, los besos, todo era parte de su juego para llevarla a la cama y lo había logrado, ella se mostraba receptiva a las caricias que este le brindaba… en su interior esto le hacia el hombre más dichoso por ser correspondido… él pensaba que Candy y Anthony vivían juntos en Chicago gracias a Susana...

Terry después de ver a Candy y Anthony regreso a la mansión derrotado, Susana lo vio trato de seguirle

-Terrence que te sucede donde estabas, porque traes esas maletas ¿Acaso pensabas marcharte?

-Susana… déjame en paz

-No dime a donde fuiste

-¿Quieres saberlo enserio?

Susana no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta de labios de su amado…

-Fui a ver a una mujer con la que pensaba marcharme, pero sabes la encontró con otro… FELIZ… soy un completo idiota

-TERRENCE… me ibas a abandonar por una cualquiera

-SI… pero no te preocupes, reaccione a tiempo y bueno me casare contigo… ahora déjame en paz quieres

Susana lloro y odio a Candy, que tanto Terry amaba a esa mujer… ella se aseguraría que la olvidara para siempre y la oportunidad había llegado, durante los días siguientes escucho a la señora María, hablar de Candy con Max

-Soy un idiota, yo ayude a que Terry enamorara a Candy, no lo hubiese ayudado y así ella hubiese estado aun con nosotros… Además Anthony pronto regresara y él ama a Candy verdad tal vez…

-Nada pequeño sabes, que esa relación está en la misma situación que la del señor Terrence, el señorito Anthony Brower también es de otra clase social

-No… él no está comprometido y ama sinceramente a Candy

-Pero ella ama al señor Terrence, y lo mejer fue que se fuera y ya vaya a trabajar muchacho

-Está bien

Susana pensó para sí misma

-Así que Anthony, él es el otro, vaya mujer, sí que es codiciosa… Hare que te decepciones de ella

Susana conocía a Anthony él era el primo de Archie, ella quiso hablar con Anthony lo fue a buscar sin embargo este se había marchado – Quizá se había ido con Candy… Susana aprovecho que Terrence estaba ocupado con el trabajo y viajo a Chicago para averiguar dónde estaba Candy y con quien… ella se encontraba sola y estudiando enfermería, ella no estaba con Anthony es más estaba internada en el hospital, aprovecho que esta no podría salir para decepcionar a Terry… regreso al pueblo donde en una conversación con su comprometido

-Sabes Terrence el otro día que viaje a Chicago vi a Anthony Brower con Candy, puedes creerlo un importante heredero con una sirvienta, y vaya en que situación los encontré

Terry paro en seco y tomo a Susana de los hombros, con fuerza

-DIME LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO

-Me lastimas, suéltame

-ES CIERTO LO QUE DICES

-Porque tendría que mentir, y además porque te importa lo que haga esa sirvienta, seguramente Anthony la tiene de pasatiempo, ya sabía que era una resbalosa hubieras visto los besos que se daban, es más creo que son AMANTES, los vi cerca de un hotel

-MIENTES DIME QUE ES MENTIRA

-Dime porque te importa tanto acaso esa es la mujer por la que querías dejarme…

-Susana… DEJAME SOLO

-NECESITO UNA EXPLICACION

-SOLO VETE…- Susana salió del lugar con la victoria en su rostro, definitivamente había hecho que Terry se decepcionara de su pecosa…

Terry pensaba para así que no había manera que Susana supiera de la relación de Anthony y Candy, ella no mentía y las sospechas de que Anthony había ido detrás de Candy se confirmaron…


	15. COMPROMISO

**CAPITULO XV**

 **Bueno agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, GRACIAS, y espero me perdonen el retraso, les prometo no abandonar esta historia, la otra historia que tengo no la complete porque se me borraron de la computadora y bueno… espero y disfruten de la historia**

Candy despertaba algo adolorida entre la entrepierna habría los ojos y se vio estaba completamente desnuda y en la habitación de Terry…

-No puede ser… - se apresuró a levantarse y vio la prueba de la pedida de su virginidad, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de su rostro, empezando a recordar lo vivido la noche anterior… en ese instante Terry abrió la puerta de su habitación viendo a una Candy llorando ella estaba encima de la cama con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas que estaban siendo rodeadas por sus brazos…

-Candy…- le dijo un Terry perturbado por el dolor que le causaba a su pecosa

Ella giro hacia él y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Porque Terry, esto no debía de suceder, no en esta situación…

-Lo siento me deje llevar… PERDONAME AMOR MIO, yo nunca quise faltarte fui un idiota…yo me deje llevar por…-

-Basta Terry… no fue tu culpa, no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo es solo que no me imagine que esto sucedería así, yo te amo… pero tu estas comprometido con otra y como me deja a mi esta situación como tu AMANTE, - ella lloro amargamente

-No Candy no llores, hallare la forma de romper mi compromiso con ella para poderme casar contigo…- le dijo Terry al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas, luego se levantó hacia su cómoda sacando una caja que le entrego a Candy

-Toma esto te pertenece…- Candy tomo la caja y la abrió, era un anillo de compromiso, Terry tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Candy

-Este anillo significa una promesa de AMOR, y de matrimonio, es símbolo del verdadero amor, le perteneció a mi madre, quien fue el verdadero amor de mi padre… DIME CANDY WHITE ACEPTAS CASARTE CONMIGO…- Candy lo miro conmovida lo abrazo sin importar que la sabana que le cubría el pecho cayera para abrazarle…- ACEPTO… PERO TU COMPROMISO

-SI ESTOY CASADO YA NO HABRA MANERA QUE ME VUELVA A CASAR… LUCHARE CON TODOS PARA ESTAR A TU LADO…

-TERRY TE AMO…- Candy le beso nuevamente Terry acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la pecosa descendiendo sus besos hasta el cuello, los hombres y rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, Candy lo atrajo hacia ella quedando el sobre ella

-ERES HERMOSA…- ella solo sonreía

Los besos continuaban, el descendía sus manos hacia las piernas de Candy, ambos se convertían en uno nuevamente…

Ya era medio día, ambos retozaban en la cama… abrazados

Grrrr…- sonó el estómago de Candy

-Vaya sí que tienes hambre

-Lo siento… acaso tú no tienes hambre

-Tengo hambre de otra cosa

-Terry basta… bajare a preparar algo…

-Está bien…- Candy se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana

-Candy no es necesario que te cubras ya memorice cada parte de tu cuerpo…- ella solo se sonrojo…

Ya después de unos instantes ambos comían en la habitación de Terry, ella traía puesta la camisa de Terry como vestimenta

-Candy, mañana viajare a New York y quiero que vengas conmigo… Nos casaremos allí

-Terry… yo… Esto es tan repentino…

-Acaso no quieres hacerlo…-

-Claro que si tonto, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo

Terry la agarro de la cintura y la beso…- Serás la señora Granchester…- este le beso y Candy correspondió a sus besos

-Terry tenemos que decirle a la señora María a Max

-No preferiría que por el momento nadie sepa de nuestro matrimonio, no hasta que arregle mi situación en Londres

-Pero… acaso estas diciendo que lo mantendremos en secreto

-Solo por un tiempo amor, no quiero exponerte a habladurías

-Pero ellos no hablaran

-No quiero arriesgarme, además la señora María, no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación…

-Está bien… pero igual me tengo que despedir de ellos, pensaron que me quedaría dos semanas

-Bueno ahora te quedaras conmigo…- la rodeo y la recostó en la cama besando su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos mientras Candy acariciaba sus cabello

-Terry… te amo demasiado, soy tuya en cuerpo y alma… nunca me dejes

-Candy, mi vida no tiene razón sin ti

Ya al día siguiente ambos amantes viajaban en tren hacia New York, Candy al anochecer del día antes de su partida fue a la casa de la señora María y de Max anunciándoles de su partida a Chicago que tenía que volver pues tenía que estudiar y necesitaba de la biblioteca de su escuela… ambos lamentaron su pronta partida. Terry solo dejo una carta donde explicaba que tendría que ir a New York por asuntos de negocio de suma importancia… la señora María en un momento pensó que ambos se irían juntos sin embargo desecho la idea al ver la actitud de Terry hacia Candy el día interior…

Los jóvenes enamorados escucharon el silbato del tren que anunciaba la llegada

-Amor despierta, llegamos

-uhmm… ya llegamos

-Despierta dormilona

-Llegamos a New York

-Si…

-Vaya que emoción

-Aquí empezara nuestra nueva vida juntos

Ambos salían de la estación de trenes abrazados como una pareja, sin miedo a demostrar su afecto pues allí nadie los juzgaría, subieron a un carruaje y se dirigieron a uno de los hoteles más emblemáticos de la ciudad… Terry pidió una habitación matrimonial pues no pensaba dormir alejado de su pecosa… fueron guiados por el botones hacia la habitación… apenas la habría Candy quedaba maravillada por la decoración de la misma

-Es hermosa…- giro en la habitación como una niña-… Mira Terry todo es tan lindo…

Terry solo sonreía, en verdad la amaba era tan sencilla, ella se asombraba con cosas que el a menudo ni notaba, despidió al botones quedándose solo con ella… la tomo de la cintura y beso su rostro

-Pecosa… es mejor que desempaques pues tengo planeado todo un itinerario, primero iremos a comprarte ropa, luego iremos a ver el asunto de nuestro matrimonio, pero primero es necesario que nos bañemos-

-está bien pero yo iré primero

-No… la tomaremos juntos es necesario que ahorremos tiempo

-Terry…- dijo una sonrojada Candy

Así ambos disfrutaban de un baño juntos, que se prolongó más de lo debido…

Terry dejo a Candy en una exclusiva tienda de vestidos Neoyorquina, encargando a las vendedoras que le vendieran lo mejor y la atendieran bien… mientras él iba donde el abogado de la familia en Estados Unidos, para coordinar lo referente a su matrimonio, el señor Mathew, quien era un buen hombre y por el que sentía simpatía y aprecio

-Usted está loco, como me pide que lo ayude en esto su padre me matara si se entera

-Pues no lo hará por el momento

-Lo que me pide es engañar a su padre

-No lo que le pido es que agilice los trámites de mi matrimonio, para casare con la mujer que amo

-Pero usted está comprometido con otra mujer… es más yo asistí a la cena en la mansión

-Dije con la mujer que amo

-Señor…

-Vamos, si no me caso con ella mi padre nunca aceptara mi relación y me obligara a casarme con alguien a quien no amo… por favor, se lo ruego él no se enterara que me ayudo… Se lo suplico…

-Está bien

Así el abogado prepararía los trámites necesarios para la boda de ambos jóvenes, después de comprar una considerable suma de vestidos, muy al pesar de Candy quien argumentaba que con lo que había pagado Terry le alcanzaba para un año de comida…

-Vamos Candy quiero darte lo mejor, tú te lo mereces y ya deja de regañarme, que el señor Mathew aseguro que dentro de dos días seremos marido y mujer ante la sociedad, tómalo como un regalo de un esposo a su esposa

-Está bien… como darte la contra

Los dos días siguientes antes de su boda ambos fueron a conocer la ciudad el Central Park, a ver obras en el teatro de New York, y a varios restaurantes exclusivos, durante las noches casi ni dormían hacían el amor, la entrega era plena entre ambos

-Terry… siento que voy a morir… que es lo que haces conmigo

-Te hago el amor… amor mío

Terry tomo a Candy de la cintura y la levanto del lecho sentándose sobre la cama mirándose uno al otro, beso sus labios, su cuello sus hombros… mientras acariciaba su espalda ella lo imitaba

-Resultas una buena alumna… amor mío…- dijo Terry

-Tengo al mejor maestro…- ambos se besaron y cayeron al lecho nuevamente

El día del matrimonio entre ambos había llegado, el señor Mathew como uno de los testigos, al ver a la pareja y el amor que emanaban, dejo de reprocharse por haberlos ayudado. Candy lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de seda sencillo con un adorno de flores alrededor de la cabeza muy sencilla pero a la vez muy hermosa, Terry tenía un traje formal negro azulado, lucía sumamente apuesto, ambos firmaron los papeles que los hacia marido y mujer ante la sociedad…


	16. NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

**CAPITULO XVI**

Candy recostada su cabeza sobre el pecho de su ahora esposo… mientras se entrelazaban las manos

-Lo lamento Candy, sé que tú te merecías una boda con todos tus amigos

-Terry en este instante soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, al único que quiero a mi lado es a ti, tal vez cuando se arregle todo esto haremos algo pero ahora lo mejor fue esto…

El solo sonrió…-Te amo, nunca me cansare de decírtelo

-Yo también mocoso engreído...

-¿Cuántos hijos quiere tener señora Granchester?,

-Al paso que vamos terminaremos teniendo una docena

-Esa no es una mala idea

-TERRY, me quieres convertir en una máquina de bebes

-Me gusta el proceso

-Ya enserio, es mejor que esperemos, en la escuela me enseñaron como cuidarte y por el momento es mejor no tener niños

-COMO TE ENSEÑARON

-Bueno Terry en las clases de… reproducción, una mujer tiene sus días y bueno…- mencionaba una sonrojada Candy

-Jajajaja… yo también, me cuidar pero contigo no lo hago… pero pecosa tienes razón es mejor no tener hijos hasta que arreglemos todo esto… te respeto por ello…

-Que haremos ahora, digo cuando este sueño termine y tengamos que volver a la realidad

-Por ahora tú seguirás con tus estudios de enfermería y yo volveré a la hacienda y viajare a Londres dentro de dos semanas…

-A ver a Susana y lo del compromiso…- menciono una Candy entristecida

-Si

-Terry, y si no vas

-Tengo que encontrarme con otros socios que se muestran interesados en el negocio, y además es mejor terminar con ella en persona y explicarle a mi padre…

Terry arribaba en las costa de Londres… pronto seria recibido por uno de choferes de la mansión de su padre, quien lo llevaría a la mansión…

-Buenas tarde padre…

-Hijo, sube a tu habitación y cámbiate hoy tendremos una cena con la familia de tu prometida

-Ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy…

-No seas dramático y apúrate

-Ahora entiendo porque mi madre te abandono… todos tenemos que obedecer en tu mundo… pues te aviso que no estaré en la dichosa cena- Terry salía colérico de la recepción y su padre detrás de él

-No seas caprichoso… te tengo que recordar que tu compromiso será la próxima semana

-No me casare con ella

-QUE ES LO QUE DICE

-Lo que oíste padre, vine a romper mi compromiso con Susana y… no te preocupes encontré compradores en New York no te imaginas la demanda que existe y además ofrecieron un mejor precio…

-Tú estás loco, tú te casaras con Susana dimos nuestra palabra

-Me olvide de mencionar YA ESTOY CASADO

-QUE DICES

-Si me case con la sirvienta

-TERRENCE… DIME QUE ESTAS BROMEANDO

-NO… NO LO ESTOY

-PLAFFF…. Eres un IMBECIL… NO SOLO ES POR EL DINERO… TAMBIEN EXISTE EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA Y SOBRE TODO LA PALABRA QUE DISTE COMO QUEDAREMOS HE DIME, estas actuando como un HOMBRE SIN PALABRA ACASO TU MISMO NO LE DIJISTE A SUSANA QUE TE CASARIAS CON ELLA… y esa muchacha si dices amarla DIME COMO QUEDARA ANTE LA SOCIEDAD PORQUE OYEME BIEN TU TRABAJAS CON ESA SOCIEDAD A LA QUE TANTO DESPRECIAS…

Terry se tomó la mejilla, él había propiciado este matrimonio y ahora el nombre de su familia, quedaría por los suelos si bien no le importaba esto antes, ahora arrastraría el nombre de su pecosa…

Su padre se sentó ofuscado en el sillón, Terry nunca lo había visto así

-DIME PENSASTE EN ESO… ERES UN ESTUPIDO IMPULSIVO

-LO SIENTO… NO ENCONTRE OTRA SALIDA

-bueno ahora ve a alistarte que cenaremos con la familia de Susana

-Pero te dije que yo

-Ella no se tiene que enterar…

Terry le miro sorprendido

-Yo no pienso casarme con ella

-Y no lo harás

-Que quieres decir

-Después del compromiso no te tienes que casar de manera inmediata, sabes que esos compromisos duran años hasta que contraigan nupcias

-Pero…

-Pero… nada, te comprometes con ella y luego hallaremos una manera de desligar ese compromiso sin que nadie se entere que estas casado… -

La cena en la mansión Granchester transcurría con normalidad, Susana saludaba a su prometido entusiasmada pero su prometido la recibía de una manera fría y más al saber del engaño de esta, por el momento seguiría el juego de su padre…

-Terrence has estado muy callado…- le decía Susana en la sala discretamente

-Querida… estoy muy cansado… y no tenía ni la menor idea de la recepción…- mientras se alejaba de ella

Esa noche Susana estaba furiosa pensó que las cosas cambiarían cuando este se alejara de la sirvienta pero se atrevía a afirmar que estaba aún más frio con ella como si la odiara…

-Ya no más Terrence…

Horas más tarde Susana yacía sobre el pecho de un hombre desnudo en una de los hoteles más exclusivos de Londres…

-Te extrañe Susana… no sabes cuánto…- le decía su amante mientras la besaba

-Y yo a ti Archie…- los dos se fundieron en un beso profundo e hicieron nuevamente el amor.

Susana harta de los desplantes de Terry esa noche salió de su mansión para ir al hotel donde se hospedaban los Andrew a buscar a Archie que días antes le había escrito para suplicarle que regresara con él y para concertar una cita con él pues afirmaba que no podía vivir sin ella. Esto declaración elevo el ego de la muchacha pues al ser despreciada por Terry, la mejor compañía era un hombre que le amara como lo hacía Archie… si bien el muchacho no le era indiferente, no le dejaría el camino fácil a Terry por la humillación que este le estaba haciendo pasar.

 _Mientras tanto en Chicago_

Era bien sabido que los Andrew, eran una de las familias más poderosas de banqueros en América, ellos ahora construían un nuevo banco esta vez a cargo de un miembro de la familia Anthony estaba a cargo de la ejecución de la obra… después del desplante de Anthony se marchó a Chicago, donde trabajaba en el diseño del próximo edificio bancario de los Andrew, la abuela quedo tan encantada con el diseño que no dudo en ordenar su ejecución, Anthony no veía mejor refugio al dolor y decepción que sintió con el rechazo de Candy… siempre se preguntó él porque del cambio de sentimientos de esta, algún día le pediría una explicación convincente, ahora lo menos que quería era pensar en ella…. Hasta que un día uno de los andamios de la construcción cayó sobre este, específicamente sobre su pierna… ante el asombro de los obreros quienes de manera inmediata le llevaron al hospital más cercano…

-Es una emergencia… retírense…- decía el médico a un grupo de enfermeras que se encontraban en la puerta mientras entraba a un paciente ensangrentado en la camilla

-Es ANTHONY…- dijo Candy alarmada al reconocerlo… después corrió hacia donde lo llevaron


End file.
